Snapshots
by Hayley128
Summary: Scenes from the Chosen Two's relationship starting five years after Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snapshots

Rating: R

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money from this.

Summary: Scenes from the Chosen Two's relationship starting five years after Sunnydale.

* * *

As much as I love babies, I could really do without the dirty diapers. And the sleepless nights. And the loud, seemingly uncontrollable crying.

You know, when you look at it I might not like them all that much but then I look at mine and it all goes away.

That's right, I'm a mom now. I have a little three month old son, Tyler. The dad is nowhere near the picture but that's okay with me right now. It's just me and little Ty.

Okay, me, Ty and the rest of the gang. We still have the slayer operation going strong and in Cleveland. We've been here since the battle with the First, almost five years now. Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday that everything happened but then so much has changed and we've fought several battles since then. Thankfully, all of them were won with relative ease.

It's this latest battle that has me a little worried. Since we've been here, patrolling and training new slayers, there have been several tries to take over the hellmouth but none that had vampires and demons working together. We think they're led by someone as well but we haven't been able to figure it out so Giles and Xander have been calling people to Cleveland to help. That includes Faith.

While we parted on good terms we didn't keep in touch at all. I was a little surprised she chose to leave in the first place but I respected her decision, maybe a little of it envious, too. She got to leave and live whatever life she wanted but I still needed to lead. All I know about her since is that she's been living it up in Miami.

I'm more than a little jealous about that, too. She gets to live in sun and warmth year round and I have to deal with cold and snow part of the year. Do you know how much I hate snow? There's been more than one night where I wished I could move the hellmouth south a new hundred miles.

"Buffy," Willow says as she enters the kitchen area of our headquarters, "I think Faith'll be here any minute. It might look good if you're with us to greet her."

I pick up Tyler and hold him close to me as I turn to her. "Why is it so important? Did someone tell her I didn't want her to come? 'Cause that's far from true."

"No one said that," Willow tells me quickly, "but there's all that history."

I sigh. The next time I hear someone say that word I'm going to hit them. "She didn't leave on bad terms, Will. We each have our own lives . . . and that's it."

She nods, gives a little smile to Tyler and walks out. I follow her and sure enough, once we reach the front doors a car pulls up. Not just any car either: probably the most expensive red sports car I've ever seen. It's a little two-seater convertible and since it's sunny the top is down and there's Faith, at the driver's seat with sunglasses on and a smile on her face.

Here's one thing I should point out about what's happened with Faith after Sunnydale. She has money and by money, I mean more than she could possibly spend in one lifetime. When Giles went looking for the old Council's money so we could finance the new one he found several accounts in Faith's name. There were millions and millions and all we could think was that the Mayor had set them up.

It seemed everyone wanted to tell her what to do with all the money that was suddenly hers but Giles told everyone it was her decision. Faith took a day to think before she said she knew what she would do and left. I never knew what she did with her money or her life but I guess I can find out now.

Tyler squirms in my arms a little as we step outside and I kiss the top of his head as Faith gets out of the car. She smiles at everyone until her eyes look at me. At that point, they're fixated on Tyler and aren't looking away.

"Faith, thank you for coming," Giles says but she doesn't look away.

"Yeah," she says and takes off her sunglasses, "what's with the baby?"

Everyone turns to me and I can't help but raise an eyebrow. Who else but Faith would ask a question like that before anything else? "This is my son, Tyler. Want to say hi to Faith, Ty?"

I lift him up a little and he eyes her in pretty much the same way she's doing to him. I'm sure it could go on for awhile and thankfully Xander breaks it up.

"This is some car, Faith."

That's snaps her out of what I can only think is shock and she grins as she turns back to her car. "Kind of a spurge from a few weeks ago and this was the perfect opportunity to really test it out." She laughs. "Only got one speeding ticket on the way here."

"I would've gotten a lot more," Xander says as he runs a hand over the hood. "Can I drive it?"

Before she can answer, Giles interrupts. "We have much to go over so we should go inside and catch Faith up."

Everyone murmurs agreement and begin to walk back inside but Faith hangs back with me for a moment. She looks a little uncomfortable around Tyler though and I'm not sure how to take that.

"Who's the kid's dad, B?" she asks and I'm amazed that was the first thing she asked. I would've thought she'd go for something more crude.

"Ex-boyfriend," I answer quietly as I smile down at my son, "he left Cleveland a week before I found out. Said he didn't want anything serious and this is as serious as it gets really so I'm a single mom, I guess."

She nods. "There's lots of single moms at the center I run. I'm betting you're a great mom."

I smile at the comment but now I have many questions. "Center?"

"Yeah, built a center, kind of a community center or something, where people hang out or get help. It's kinda cool and there's some vamps and demons in the area I can stake so that's a bonus."

I laugh. "Always need to stake a vamp every once and awhile."

It's a little funny that most women are hands on when there's a baby around but Faith's keeping her distance. A part of me wants to point it out but we have work to do. Maybe I'll have time to make fun of her later so we only walk back into slayer headquarters.

"I bet you looked pretty hot pregnant," is what I hear as we walk in. The hell?

* * *

The slayer headquarters are large and most everyone lives here. The only people who don't and are still involved are Giles, Dawn and me. Giles made it very clear when we set everything up that he didn't want to live in a dormitory the rest of his life so he bought a house not too far away. Dawn found out quickly after high school that she loves to travel so any work we have that requires it she practically runs to the plane. She has her own apartment for when she's in Cleveland.

I lived at the headquarters until I found out I was pregnant. There was no way I was raising a kid in that madhouse so I talked to Giles and we found this nice little two bedroom house a couple miles away from headquarters. It's the perfect place for the two of us.

Xander and Willow are in charge of the day to day at our operation and there's always slayers coming and going. The place is never quiet since there's never a shortage of slayers in their teens and early twenties and there's always drama. I definitely do not miss the drama.

Faith's been here a week and I can tell she's about to take someone's head off. We always have rooms available so it's not like she's had to share with someone but there's a lot of cattiness and gossiping and it's definitely getting to her. She also has to share a bathroom with some of the girls.

Like I said: drama.

There were a couple changes made to headquarters once Tyler entered the picture. He has his own area just off from the training area and another in the common area so he's never far away from me while I'm working. It's not that I don't trust the girls or anyone to help take him while I'm doing something but I like to know he's close by. I know I'm the one who can best protect him if needed.

I'm trying to get him settled for a nap in the common area when Faith walks in and collapses on a leather couch.

She looks up at me and I can tell she's frustrated. "I'm gonna kick someone's ass and it's gonna be one of those juniors."

"What'd they do this time?" I ask quietly. Tyler needs a nap but he immediately turns at the sound of Faith's voice. He's been doing that since she arrived and it's a little weird. His eyes always go to her.

"Hours and hours in the bathroom," she says as she lies back and closes her eyes. "Fighting over makeup and hairdryers and accessories. Fighting over weapons and who stakes what I can handle but this shit is insane."

I laugh quietly and rest against the armrest as Tyler resists my attempts to get him to sleep. "I remember those days. Can't say that I miss them."

"All you had to do to get outta here was get knocked up, huh?"

"That's one way to put it, I guess," I say. "I think you can manage here."

"I dunno," Faith says, "one of these girls is gonna get a kick sooner rather than later, ya know? They need to grow the fuck up."

I do my best to cover my son's ears, finally getting enough of Faith's colorful way of speaking. "Thanks, Faith. His first word's gonna be a swear word now."

She laughs. "Sorry, not used to being around a tiny person."

"You mean a baby?" I can't help but smirk. Faith is always at an arm's length when Tyler's with me. It's almost like she's afraid of him.

"Yeah, yeah." Faith sits up a little. "I guess I should go back and train or something. Hopefully, that'll calm me down."

She's about to stand when I get an idea in my head. It's probably the worst idea I could probably have right now but it might solve some of the problems here. At least, it might stop Faith from going after any of the young slayers when they get on her nerves.

"Why don't you stay at my house?" I ask.

Faith looks at me, eyes wide, and I think she thinks I'm completely crazy. "You want me to stay with you?"

"If it means you won't go after one of the girls here for being their annoying selves then yes, you can stay with me." I pause. "I don't have an extra room or anything but I have a pullout couch that's all yours if you want it."

She looks away from me for a moment and closes her eyes. "So I'll be trading petty, prissy, annoying as hell slayers for one crying baby?"

"Tyler doesn't cry all the time, do you, sweetie?" I turn him more to her which is really what he's been trying for anyway. Seriously, he's really weird about Faith. "I bet he'll be on his best behavior."

"Really?" I don't think Faith believes me but I don't really believe me either. He may not be very old but I can already tell he's going to be a troublemaker. "Guess it does beat living here with everyone. I'm not a fan of sharing my space."

"Well, you'll be sharing with me but that's it," I say as I try to rock my son back and forth. "That's gotta be better, right?"

Faith grins. "We'll see. I'll get my stuff together and we can drop them off at yours before patrol tonight. Sound good?"

"It's a plan." I smile but I'm already wondering what I've gotten myself into.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

I'm pretty sure Tyler likes to make me look like a liar. Here I told Faith he would be on his best behavior when she stayed with us and even though he's been sleeping well recently during the night that's not the case now.

No, he's been seriously testing his lungs and my patience the last two nights.

This is the fourth night Faith's been here and the first two were fine. Sure, Tyler would wake up but I'd either feed him or change him, rock him a little and he'd go back to sleep. I doubt Faith even noticed half the time. She told me the first night there wasn't much that could wake her.

I think we can safely add Tyler to the list of things that can wake her. Last night he barely slept and all she did today was scowl at me. I think she even snuck away during the day and took a nap because she wouldn't have been able to function during patrol without one.

I feel bad about the whole thing. It was my idea that she stay with us and now look at what's happened. No one's sleeping and I look every bit like a bad mother. I can't even get my little boy to stop crying long enough for all of us to get a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep. That's got to be what Faith thinks anyway.

Tonight's only been different in that Tyler was sleeping for the last half hour, giving me hope that tonight we'd all be getting some sleep but he just started crying again and as much as I love my son it's taking everything I have to get up and get him. I'm just so tired right now. I wish I had taken a nap earlier, too.

My house is small in that my bedroom is right next to Tyler's so it's not like I have to walk very far to get to him. It's twenty feet at best but by the time I reach the door to my room he's already starting to quiet down. I swear I'm about to get on my knees and claim miracle because all I want is some sleep but my senses are suddenly on high alert. I know my son is not alone in his room.

Once I look into his room however, I'm no longer on high alert or ready to clobber anyone or anything in there with him. I'm confused more than anything.

Faith made it from the living room couch to Tyler before I could get to him. It's almost like she was expecting him to start crying, anticipating it even. That's the only way I can explain how she made it to him before me.

The other sight that has me torn between amazement and laughter: she's actually picked him up. Faith always seemed to almost be afraid of my son and she's never so much as offered or asked to hold him. Now she's actually holding him, awkward as all can be but still holding him. The best part is Tyler's stopped screeching. He's still crying but it's quieter.

"Damn, B," Faith says quietly as she turns to me, "he's gonna hurt himself or something. How can he scream that much without hurting himself?"

I don't say anything right away and can't help but smile a little at the sight. Tyler's crying against Faith's shoulder and she's rubbing his back lightly, trying to comfort him. She looks like she at least partially knows what she's doing and it makes me wonder if she's had more experience than she lets on. Maybe she wasn't going near my son before because he was mine.

"He seems to like you," I say just as quietly. "Did he stop crying once you picked him up?"

She nods. "A little but ya know, he's not exactly stopping. What that hell's wrong with him?"

"If I knew do you think he'd be keeping us up the last couple nights?" I walk closer to them until I'm standing next to her and look at my son. He's really starting to calm down and I still wanna claim miracle. This is the easiest it's been to get him to calm down in a couple days.

I place my hand against his back and Faith's and my hand touch. Neither of us pulls away like I half expect and when our eyes meet I see more than simply tiredness in them. I wonder what that means but I'm too tired to think about it.

"Looks like he's doing okay with you though."

Faith narrows her eyes at me but looks down at Tyler, who's almost done crying. "Do you think I can put him down now or will he start up again?"

I look at Tyler for a moment. I know he's not hungry and his diaper doesn't need changing. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was waiting for Faith to get him. That can't be true though. He's way too little to pull that one off.

"I think he'll be okay," I say as I lean in and kiss the top of his head lightly. His little, bald head . . . I can't wait until he has hair and I can stop being paranoid that he'll never grow any.

Faith gently places him back in his little crib and covers him exactly like I had previously. We walk out of the room as quietly as possible and instead of retreating back to my room, I follow Faith back out to the living room.

"Thanks," I whisper. There is no way I'm going to risk this chance at sleep by talking in a normal tone. "Whatever you did made him stop."

"I didn't do anything," Faith says, shrugging. "I just wanted him to stop so I could sleep."

I smile. "Well, I think you've gained a fan. Have you noticed he always looks for you when he hears your voice?"

"Nah," Faith said, "I don't think so. We should sleep while we can."

"Yeah," I agree and walk back to my room. There's definitely a smile on my face, too. Wait until the gang hears about this.

* * *

I don't like feeling nervous during breakfast. It's not normal.

I know each day is a day closer to when we have to go after the group trying to take over the hellmouth. We're training all the girls as fast as possible but it's hard. It's not like they don't know how to fight or use weapons but coordinating who goes where is taking some time. It means I've been spending all my time at headquarters and that's getting exhausting.

Faith is not a morning person but since she's sleeping on the couch she wakes up early whether she likes it or not. Tyler makes it that way but it's getting to the point where I don't think she minds much. If I didn't know any better I'd say she almost likes it. It hasn't been two weeks and she's already starting to help me with him.

Another thing I've learned: Faith cooks about as well as I do. I mean, I'm a lot better than I used to be but I have a tendency to burn things if I'm not super careful. Faith only says that she prefers to order takeout and can count the number of times she'd used the stove in at her place on one hand.

Even with all that she's scrambling eggs and frying bacon while I give tend to Tyler, cursing under her breath the entire time. It'd be funny if I hadn't been the one doing that the day before.

You know what's making me really nervous, more than the upcoming battle? In the couple hours when we first wake up and get ready for the day, before we leave for headquarters, Faith and I have been having these moments. They're small and awkward but I know they're happening and I know I'm not the only one feeling them. Faith has to feel what's going on, too. If she doesn't then I'm crazy and I am not crazy.

"I think I'm getting a little better at this cooking stuff," Faith says as she sets a plate down in front of me. "Not that I'm ever gonna make a habit of it."

I laugh as I hold Tyler with one arm and pick up a strip of bacon. "You know we could always eat with the rest of them."

Faith smirks. "I'm okay with staying here."

Tyler babbles and I look down at him. He's happy this morning which I always love. Happy means we get through the morning faster because I like him to not be screaming his head off when we take him out to the car.

"He's happy this morning," Faith says, smiling as she reaches over and runs a finger along his arm which makes him smile. "And I'm happy he slept last night."

"So am I," I say. "I'm beginning to think you've had more experience with babies than you've let on."

This isn't the first time I've said that but every time Faith's kind of ignored the comment. She'll change the subject or simply say nothing. It's getting annoying.

"I guess I know a little."

We eat in silence for a minute before I need to ask. I think I waited long enough since I haven't pressed the issue since she got here. "Come on. You have to tell me what you were doing in Miami."

"It really bugs you not to know, doesn't it?" Faith comments, a little smirk on her face.

"Yes." I shake my head and sigh. "All you say is that you built a center and even though you're on the phone a few times a day whenever someone asks you about it you say it's nothing. It's gotta be something though and I know you care about it. So what's there?"

Faith eats some bacon and doesn't say anything for a minute. "A little over four years ago I decided to stay in Miami for good. I'd been living in a couple different cities before but for some reason I liked Miami so I bought a place there."

"When did you decide to open the center?"

"A couple months in," she answers. "I knew I wanted to help people in some way and when I was driving around one day I saw this property that was perfect. I had the center open in three months." She laughs. "With the right amount of money you can get anything done fast."

I smile. "So what do you do there?"

"I'm kinda the head of it or something," Faith says and it's easy to see the pride she has in it. "There are in and outdoor basketball courts, a gym, a pool, playrooms and other rooms for classes. We charge for some things but we've made it so it's also someplace people can go if they need help."

"Sounds nice."

Faith smiles. "We do pretty well. I put a lot of money into it but we get a lot of donations now, too. I'm still kinda hands on and well, everyone knows me there. People I've helped tend to shove their babies at me so I guess I know some things."

"So," I start, "why were you so reluctant with Ty? He's usually a hit with the girls at headquarters."

"Well, I'm not big on kids," Faith says, "and I didn't think you'd want me around yours."

I knew it! I thought we'd made our peace before she left but I guess I was wrong, at least in her mind. When she showed up I never thought to keep my son away from her. I don't think she'd ever harm him in any way.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask. "We were okay when you left, right? This is a grudge-free zone."

"Okay." Faith smiles and quickly eats the last of her food before standing. "I can grab him so you can finish eating."

She reaches for Tyler and I move toward her causing us to get very close. Our eyes meet and I think time stops for a moment. I'm getting a strong feeling that if I leaned in the smallest amount more she'd kiss me and honestly, I'm starting to think I'd really like that.

Yeah, I've been having feelings for Faith that I haven't felt for anyone in a long time. From looking into Faith's eyes, I have the impression she's feeling something, too.

The moment's over too quick and she gives me a nervous smile before taking Tyler from me. "Okay, little guy. Let's get ready so we can motor once your mom gets done eating."

Faith tickles him and he laughs, hands going right to her face. She only grins at him and bounces him a couple times as she walks out of the room with him. She seems to make him so happy.

I wonder if she'll make me that happy.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Tonight's the night. We need to stop the hellmouth from being opened tonight.

Everyone's prepared and taking the last couple hours to themselves before we leave. Okay, maybe not everyone. Many of the girls are doing some prep work with their weapons or going through some last minute training exercises. I think Faith and Giles are in the training room with them, helping where needed.

I'll probably go in there in a minute but I decided to spend a little time with Tyler first. We've been playing a little and he's starting to get tired. I just wanted to be able to hold him and set him down to sleep before I risk my life fighting the forces of evil.

I think about the whole life-risking aspect of slaying more now that I'm a mom. Not that I didn't before but I have someone who relies on me completely now. It's a lot to take in before each battle.

"Getting ready to go, Buffy?"

I look up from my son to see Dawn walking into the large common area. There's couches, a few computers along a wall and a large TV in here but everything's turned off. I'm just sitting off in the corner where Tyler's area is set up.

Dawn's the one watching Tyler while the battle is going on and I have no doubt he'll be safe. Willow created a shield over our headquarters and over mine and Giles' places which that keeps all the bad guys out. Giles and Dawn will be running the technical ins and outs of the battle from here while everyone else is at the hellmouth. We'll be in radio contact the entire time.

"Just playing with Ty a little."

She sits on the floor next to me. "He'll be fine. You guys will go out, kick some butt and he'll be waiting for you to take him home when you get back."

I smile. "Yeah, I know but I still needed a minute. I'll be with the rest of them soon."

Dawn nods. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's with you and Faith?" she asks and I should've known that was coming. "I show up five days ago expecting Faith to be living here, completely focused on slaying and the two of you having the icy friendship I figured you'd have. Instead, she's living with you and the first time I see her she's giving my nephew a bottle so you could work with one of the slayers. Not only that, she liked doing it and Tyler loves her."

I shrug. "She was going insane living here and I know Giles wanted her to stay close to headquarters so I offered her my couch. Tyler kinda grew on her because as you know, my son is adorable and a hit with the ladies and he likes her. If he hears her voice he looks for her."

"Okay, but what about you two?" Dawn smirks a little. "The way the two of you look at each other isn't the way you look at anyone else here."

"I don't think that's true," I counter, "and I thought everyone here wants us to be friends."

Dawn is about to respond but we're interrupted by Faith. She looks around and smiles once she sees me. I smile back and I wonder if Dawn is looking for the special look we give each other. I never thought I was even doing that.

"Hey, I was looking for you two," she says as she stops in front of us. She reaches down and picks up Tyler, bouncing and rocking him slightly. "We're gonna go through one last run through before we leave."

My sister and I stand and I ignore the look I know Dawn in giving me. I am not looking at Faith any different even though she looks all adorable holding my son.

Damn, I think she's adorable. That can't be good.

"Okay, buddy," Faith says to Tyler as she holds him close, "we need to borrow you mommy so we can save the world again. Don't worry though 'cause I'll make sure nothing bad happens." She kisses his forehead and he leans against her. I'm not sure at this point who won who over but it's easy to see how much Tyler loves her.

I rub his back a little, hoping he'll sleep without fussing while I'm gone. Dawn and Giles will be busy with us as well as watching over my son so I want him to be as little trouble as possible. "I think he's tired enough to put him down. We'll be able to hear him in the training room if he wakes up."

Faith nods and I take him, placing him gently in his little crib. I smile at him one more time before turning back to Faith and Dawn. "Come on, let's do this so we can take Tyler home, maybe throw a party."

"Damn right."

The three of us walk out of the room but Dawn hits me in the shoulder as we walk so I'll look at her. She mouths the word "we" and starts smirking. I narrow my eyes but it is amazing how easily I said that.

Just great. I have feelings for Faith.

* * *

The first thing I hear is Faith's voice. The first thing I feel isn't as pleasant as hearing Faith's voice though. It's something between an ache and a pain and I can feel it throughout my body.

The battle was hard, much harder than any of us thought. We even got the number we'd be facing wrong. There were double the vamps and demons we expected and that meant our whole strategy was flawed. We didn't have enough weapons and it didn't look like we even had enough people on our side.

Thankfully, all of our slayers have mad fighting skills. A couple times I saw vamps and demons be taken down without a weapon and using only what they could find around them. It was amazing and I have to say it was a very proud moment for me. These girls took what we had taught them and improved on it on their own.

Honestly, I'm not even sure we won. Since we were so outnumbered there wasn't a single time where it was one on one. Most of the time it was more like three on one. It felt like I had a target on my back, too. Every time I killed one it seemed like two would take its place and it was too much to handle. Before I knew it there was a sword moving through my side and I went down. The last thing I remember was seeing Faith and another slayer running for me before I felt something hit my head. Then everything went black.

"When your mommy wakes up we're gonna have such a big party. We can have lots of food and booze and you can help me pick out decorations. How does that sound?"

Oh hell, how long have I been out? I don't want to open my eyes and see my little boy's like five or something. That would be too devastating to handle. I would have missed out on too much.

When I open my eyes though all I see is Faith slowly pacing by the door, my little baby in her arms. He's fussing and she's trying to calm him. It doesn't look like he's gotten much bigger so I couldn't have been unconscious too long. I'd breathe a sigh of relief but I'm too busy concentrating so I won't feel the aching.

It only takes a second for me to realize I'm in a hospital. There's an IV in my arm and I'm hooked up to a couple different monitors. It hurts to move but I know that I can move everything so that's a plus. The minus is that I only know because everything hurts.

I look out the window, noticing it's daytime, before looking back at Faith. She hasn't noticed I'm awake yet. She's busy talking to Ty, pacing in front of the door. The first thing that enters my mind is how cute the two of them are. It's so easy to see how much Faith cares about my son. I don't think I really saw just how much until now but she's looking at him the same way I do.

"Don't worry, little man. She'll wake up soon."

That's when she turns to me and her eyes seem to light up when they meet mine. Her mouth opens slightly but she doesn't say anything right away. Maybe I'm not supposed to wake up yet because even though she looks happy, there's also some shock there.

"Hey," I manage to get out but my mouth is kind of dry and scratchy. I cough a couple times and I know I won't be able to get much more out.

"Don't talk until I get you some water, okay?" Faith takes a few steps forward until she's at my bedside. "Look, buddy. Your mommy's awake." She leans close in as she keeps hold of Tyler. "If I set him down, are you able to hold him?"

I nod without even thinking about it. I move my arms and it doesn't hurt much so I'm sure I can hold my little boy. Faith smiles and gently places Tyler on my lap. I hold him in place as best as possible, making sure he's away from the wound on my side that I finally notice. Even though I have a hospital gown on I swear I can see where the bandage is.

My eyes are completely focused on Tyler as soon as he's on my lap. He moves around a little and babbles as I move my fingers over his arms as he moves them. He's wearing his "I love my mommy" t-shirt and he's all smiles when he looks at me. I'm so relieved I didn't miss out on more but I still feel like I still missed important parts of his life. I wonder how long I've been unconscious.

"B, drink this," Faith says, getting my attention momentarily. She helps me drink some water then sets it down on the table next to me. She moves the chair as close to the bed as possible, sits down and places a hand on Tyler's back to make sure he's stays where he is. I guess she doesn't feel I'm that strong. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," I answer quietly. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Faith says. "You had us a little worried. Here I promised Ty nothing would happen to you and then you end up in here."

"There were so many." I lean my head back, realizing how tired I am. "What happened?"

"Well, in case you didn't figure it out yet we won." She gets a small smirk on her face that makes me smile. "You were always a little slow."

"Very funny."

"I think so," she says, laughing quietly. "It was insane, B. I can't believe we underestimated them so much. I was doing my best to hold my own and then I saw you go down and something inside me snapped."

"The last thing I remember was you running toward me."

Faith nodded. "Shell and I saw you getting stabbed and surrounded and tried to get to you as fast as we could. We managed to get to you in time and I radioed that you were down so Willow could get you and help protect you while we moved forward."

"I have a few people to thank then."

"I think a lot of people will thank you," Faith says. "As soon as everyone knew you were hurt they got a burst of energy. Everything started to turn our way soon after that. I got to the leaders, a demon and vamp pair if you can believe it, and we took 'em out quick."

I nod and move Ty a little closer to me. I don't want to let him go for awhile. "How many injuries?"

Faith looks down for a moment and I know that's not good. "We lost two, Jules and Alex. They fought hard and got a lot of vamps before they went down. Most of us were injured and with the number we faced I think we got lucky."

"You don't look injured, Faith."

"You're not looking close enough." She leans back in her chair and lifts her left leg. It's only then that I realize she has a walking cast on her foot. "I broke a couple bones in my foot. Dislocated a shoulder, too, but that one didn't hurt much."

Maybe I'm hearing things but I could've sworn she said she was in the fight right to the end. How could she do that with a broken foot? "How could you finish the battle being hurt like that?"

She shrugs. "Maybe it was the adrenaline or that I was really pissed off you got hurt but I had no idea it was broken until after everything was done. Then it started to hurt like a bitch and I was on my way to the hospital like you."

"Except you weren't unconscious for two days."

"I've been here most of the time," Faith admits, a small smile on her face. "They won't let Ty be in here much 'cause he's so little or something so when he's not here with me he's with Dawn. She's down in the cafeteria getting some food."

I can't believe she's been with me most of the time I've been unconscious and I think she just said she's been taking care of my son, too. "You've been taking care of Tyler?"

Faith nods. "Yeah, Dawn's been staying at your place and helping but I've been trying to do what I can. He's been a pretty good boy, too."

"Thanks," I say quietly and I'm trying not to cry. Faith's done so much and the feelings I've been having for her seem to be growing by the second.

Faith sees that I'm trying to hold it together and leans in, putting her hand on mine. "It's okay, B. You're fine. The doc I talked to yesterday said everything's healing good. Tyler's happy you're awake and getting better." We both look at my little boy who's moved up enough to put his head on my chest. "I'm happy you're okay."

Before I realize it, Faith leans in and gives me a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. I have no idea how to respond, even though I want to, and it only lasts a few seconds. She kisses my forehead before moving away, grinning. I can't help but smile back as well because there's one thing I know without a doubt now: Faith's the one for me.

"Ty and I will find a nurse so they can know you're awake," she says, still grinning. "Then we've got a party to plan."

I don't say anything. I just smile at her as she does what she's been doing the last two days, taking care of me and my son.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Naptime is excellent.

Since Tyler was born it's become my favorite time of day. He sleeps for awhile, I sleep for awhile and everyone wakes up in a better mood. It's gotten to the point where I look forward to it during the day.

So there's got to be a damn good reason why Faith feels the need to interrupt my glorious naptime because if she did it without a reason, I'm gonna be more than a little pissed.

I've been out of the hospital for twelve days and everyone's been making me take it easy, most of all Faith. At first I kept telling everyone that I have slayer healing and I only needed a couple days before getting back into everything but Faith was having none of it and I gave up on arguing. It's kind of nice being taken care of.

Being taken care of right now should include uninterrupted naptime though and Faith is not doing that. As soon as Tyler was asleep I relaxed on the couch and I couldn't have been asleep more than 30 minutes before I'm being kissed. It's only for a few seconds but it's enough to wake me up. When I open my eyes Faith is smiling at me.

"Sleeping during naptime again?" she asks. "Are you feeling okay, B?"

She lifts up my feet and sits down, putting my feet on her lap. I look at her and she looks a little stressed even though she's smiling. Giles is having her do a lot of what I normally do at headquarters and she still takes lots of calls from her center in Miami so it probably feels like she's being pulled at both ends. It's one of the reasons I think I should be working and patrolling like I normally do. She has to be tired.

After our first kiss in the hospital, we tiptoed around it for about a day. There was a constant stream of visitors so we didn't have any time to discuss it but once we finally had the room to ourselves we talked. It was probably the first time I've ever really talked to Faith with all her walls down and even though it was weird at first, it turned out to be one of the best things I've ever done.

We asked each other about relationships which really was me asking her if she was single. She already knew my life revolved around Tyler so there was zero questions about my availability. It turned out there were only a few flings since she'd left but otherwise she was as single as can be. She admitted she'd been having feelings for me so I did, too. Then there were smoochies. It was a really good talk.

"I'm fine. I like taking advantage of Ty's naps," I say. "It's all I can do since some people won't let me teach or patrol."

"I suppose I'm included in some people," Faith says, laughing a little. "You were kinda beat up a lot, you know? It's okay to take it easy for awhile."

"Most of us were injured." I sit up more so I can be closer to her. I really want to kiss her but that can wait for a few minutes. We'll get distracted if I do. "Everyone else is back like normal. You even got your cast off in a week thanks to slayer healing which I also have."

"Fine," she sighs out, "I'm sure Giles wants you back anyway. I'm starting to think he doesn't like how I run things."

"Why would you think that?"

"He's always has that disapproving look when I'm doing anything." She pulls me a little closer and I can't help but smile. "I bet you never get that look."

I shake my head. "Oh, I get that look. I think it's something he has to do or else he goes through some kind of watcher withdrawal."

Faith smiles before leaning in and kissing me. It's soft and light which is how it always seems to start with us. When we first talked in the hospital and then later when I was released we decided to try and take it slow. There are so many unknowns when it comes to us. There's a lot of baggage, too, and I know I don't want any of that to get in the way of what I'm feeling for Faith especially when I'm trying to figure out exactly what I'm feeling.

The only problem is while my brain is telling me to go slow every other part of me is going for the exact opposite. I have a strong feeling Faith is having the same problem as I am because every time we make out her hands wander a lot. Even now she's pulled me onto her lap as we continue to kiss.

When we break away Faith rests her forehead against mine and lets out a slow breath. "This going slow stuff is hard."

I laugh quietly. It's not like all we've been doing is handholding and giving each other pecks on the cheek. There's been lots of groping and the last couple nights Faith's even been sleeping in my bed with me. I've been feeling bad that she's had to sleep on my couch for weeks. It can't be all that comfortable and honestly, I can't even begin to describe how great it felt to have her next to me.

"We haven't been going that slow."

She kisses my neck a few times. "Every time we're like this everything in me is screaming that I should be getting you naked and we should be getting to know each other better back in your room."

When she lifts her head it's my turn to kiss her and she tightens her hold on me when I do. I only let it last for a couple seconds though. Maybe she's got a point. "You might have a point with the going slow."

I'm pretty sure I've never seen Faith grin the way she is right now and I think she's about to pick me up. "Let's go."

Sure enough, she's standing and I have to jump out of her arms because I'm sure if I didn't right then I'd be on my bed and naked in a matter of seconds. "Not now, Faith. Tyler could be up from his nap soon and don't you have to patrol later?"

"Okay," Faith says but keeps her arms around me, "but tonight after Ty's asleep we'll have a little fun. There's no way I'm patrolling now."

* * *

Faith ordered pizza for dinner and Tyler was asleep not too long after that so now it's just me and Faith.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous but it's not because it's Faith or the fact that I've never had sex with another girl before. No, it's because it's been awhile and that's making me think twice about everything.

The last person to see me naked was, well, Tyler's dad and that was before pregnancy and childbirth. That thought is making me very self-conscience and I don't want to talk to Faith about it. I don't want her to think my nervousness has anything to do with her. It's all about me and my stupid over-thinking brain right now.

When I walk back to the living room from Tyler's room I see Faith's sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. She's got a bottle of beer in her hand and I wonder if she's actually as relaxed as she looks. I sit down next to her and she grins.

"Little guy's asleep?"

I nod. "No fussing tonight either."

Faith sits up and sets her bottle on the coffee table before pulling me close. Her arm is around me in a second and I'm already starting to get a little turned on. "I'm sure he'll stay asleep for awhile. We had a little talk earlier."

"You seriously had a talk with my little boy about the fact you wanna get lucky tonight?" I can't help but laugh at the look on her face. She looks so determined.

"Damn right I did," she says and even though she looks serious she's got a little smirk on her face. "I told him we'd play all day, that I'd get him whatever he wanted if he would be a good boy and sleep for at least a few hours."

I keep laughing for a moment then lean in and kiss her lightly. Faith uses that as an opportunity to pull me as close as she can and deepens the kiss. I think there's moaning on both sides at that and I shake off any nerves I have and move to straddle her legs.

Without even breaking the increasingly hot kissing we've started, Faith wraps her arms around me and stands. My legs instinctively wrap around her waist and our arms wrap around each other as she begins to walk us back to the bedroom.

Once we get there she lets me down and then everything moves both fast and in slow motion. I know that doesn't even seem possible but that's how it starts to feel. It's like my brain both wants to get to the good parts and make everything last forever at the same time.

Faith gives me the gentlest kiss before we begin to take each other's clothes off. There are kisses and touches with each piece of clothing we take off. It feels like maybe we should be moving a little faster since who knows if we'll be interrupted before we really get into it but I like the pace we're moving at. We have a chance to explore but it still feels fast because before I even realize it we're both completely naked and Faith moving us more toward the bed.

"You look amazing, B," Faith says quietly as we lie down and I know I'm blushing at that. When we got to the bedroom I almost turned off all the lights so I wouldn't be so self-conscious about how I look but Faith distracted me so I didn't think of it. There's still a lamp on in the corner so I can't hide any imperfection. "You always have."

There's so much I want to say back but then we're kissing instead so I don't really have the opportunity. We start by lying on our sides and concentrating on kissing which gives me the chance to move my hands over Faith's body. Outside of the occasional scar and of course, the one I gave her, her skin is so smooth. I want to touch every inch of her.

Faith takes control after a few minutes and then all I can do is moan out as she goes about kissing every inch of my body. The feel of her lips and soft yet strong hands is beyond words and it's not like I could form any at the moment anyway. I try my best to keep kind of quiet but she seems intent to finding every one of my sensitive spots.

I'm able to do the same which is just as incredible as Faith exploring my body. Every inch of her is like a work of art and I take my time moving my hands and lips over her. As much time as she lets me anyway. I don't think Faith's completely comfortable with the attention I give her and it's not long before she's pulling be back level with her.

After that everything's a sex-induced blur. She kisses and licks every inch of me again, going about making me feel amazing, before we start kissing and her fingers go to work. After that, it's her tongue and then I try my best to make her feel as incredible as she's doing for me which I'm not sure I'm able to do but since she has a hard time keeping quiet I know I'm doing something right.

Then we both end up coming again and again for what feels like hours.

When I don't think I can take anymore, Faith collapses on top of me. I keep my arms wrapped around her tightly, loving the feel of her skin pressed against mine. The moment is absolutely perfect except when I remember this later I won't be sweating this much. Both of us are covered in sweat and breathing heavy due to show active we've been. Even with that this moment is still incredible and for me it's very romantic.

Faith starts kissing my chest and shoulder, making her way back up to my lips. We kiss gently and it's all kinds of hot but I'm spent at this point. I'm gonna need at least a couple hours sleep to get my strength back.

She rests her head on my chest against when we break away. "That was so incredible."

I smile as I catch my breath. "Yeah?"

Faith moves so she can look at me while still half resting on me. "Definitely, B." She kisses my shoulder. "Really amazing."

"I was a little nervous," I admit as I rub her back lightly. "Still am."

"Wanna know a secret?" Faith asks with a small smile. "If you were nervous 'cause of the whole girl thing, well . . . you're kinda my first."

That's news to me. We never really talked about past relationships outside of that we were free to pursue whatever was happening with us. I kind of assumed that Faith had experimented at one time or another though so I was thinking she would be taking the lead because of that.

"Really?"

Faith nods. "I think it means more to me 'cause it was with you."

There's so much I can say to that but I think it would ruin the moment. Instead, we kiss again before I pull the covers over us and reach over to turn off the lamp. Faith does something then that I didn't expect from her. I can figure that the night would end with me falling asleep in her arms but it ends up being the other way around. She lets out a sigh as she closes her eyes and settles into my arms.

Faith likes to be held. Who knew?

TBC . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

How long is the honeymoon period exactly? 'Cause I think mine and Faith's is over.

It's not that we're fighting or anything. The most we've argued about is what we should eat for dinner. We don't argue about when she needs to help me or who should look after Tyler when there's a patrol issue. She's amazing with my son and he loves her. After me he even prefers her over anyone else. We end up in bed together every night.

We've been together, or whatever you want to call it, for over a month but I always get the feeling Faith's not completely with me sometimes. It feels like her mind is somewhere else and I have to snap her back to reality. She always seems to be thinking about something important and whenever I get her attention she frowns and only smiles once she looks at me.

Everything about our days is making me think she doesn't like living here. Don't get me wrong, the first couple weeks were beyond great. I went back to slayer headquarters and did my normal things. Faith helped a little but mostly she was on the phone or online with her center and played around with Ty. The best part about those days was every night after Tyler was asleep there was lots and lots of sex.

Then Giles started getting into conversations with Faith about the fact that it was her duty as a slayer to be more involved with our operation here. It was pretty easy to see that wasn't what Faith wanted and the first time he brought it up she let him know calmly that while she was okay with helping out here and there if I needed her to, she had no interest in having an active role in what we were doing. It wasn't her path anymore.

I wish he would've left it at that but Giles didn't like her answer and kept pressing the issue. Each time Faith was shorter with him in her response until the last two times. Both of those times ended in screaming matches that attracted large audiences and had Faith walking away screaming how she wasn't about to work for him.

If that wasn't bad enough, Giles has been pressuring me to convince her since he wasn't getting the job done. The only time I tried she told me she didn't want to fight with me so I dropped it. I didn't want to fight either. I realize that didn't helped matters at all but Faith and I had already done enough fighting to last a lifetime. The last thing I wanted was to add to that. We both liked how our shaky friendship turned into an increasingly serious relationship.

The last two days Faith didn't even come to headquarters at all. I think she didn't want to have another argument with Giles about what he thought she should be doing with her life. I can understand that but I've been missing her during the day and I know Tyler has. Faith had been putting Tyler down for naps so he's been waiting for her to do it and almost refuses to sleep.

I've had a busy afternoon with training so I ended up driving home early with Tyler and I know something is off immediately. Faith's car is parked in the street, not in the driveway.

When I walk in with Tyler Faith is sitting at the kitchen table, looking very serious. I'm almost about to ask her why her car is in the street but that's when I notice her suitcase by the couch. It's packed.

I quickly put Tyler down in his little play area in the living room and turn to Faith. "What's going on?"

"I gotta go back." She's so quiet I barely hear her but that's something I definitely can't miss.

"What do you mean you have to go back?"

Faith looks at me and sighs. "I can't do my job by phone, B. It doesn't work. I can't deal with any of the problems there 'cause I'm here."

I'm still a little confused. "So you're just leaving?"

She stands. "I got people telling me their problems over the phone and I can't do anything. Then I go to slayer central to help out or maybe take Ty for a little and Giles corners me and gives me grief because I'm not doing my slayer duty. I can't do it anymore."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "What was all this then?" I wave my arms around dramatically. "What, did you think it'd be fun to play house for a few weeks?"

"That's not what this is and you know it," Faith says strongly and I see her eyes dart to Tyler quickly. I look over for a split second, too, only to see him playing happily, not noticing our fight at all.

"That's what it looks like, Faith," I say angrily. "It looks like you got bored and are going back to whatever you were doing before you got here."

Faith shakes her head angrily. "Do you really think this was what I expected when I got here? I was supposed to stay for a couple weeks, a month tops, to help with whatever big bad was causing trouble and then I was supposed to be gone. I didn't expect all this, Buffy. I thought we'd barely be talking, not that I'd end up living here with you. I stayed as long as I have 'cause of you and Ty."

I know she's right. If nothing had been going on between us she probably would have left once she was healed enough to go back to Miami without having to answer any questions at why she was injured. She definitely wouldn't have stayed the weeks and weeks longer than what she planned. It makes me wonder what she's been telling the people working for her about why she's still here.

We don't say anything for a few seconds. I'm trying to think of something to say that won't come out as angry and heartbroken as I feel but I can't think of anything. I don't even know how to tell her I want her to stay.

"Come with me."

What did she just say? "What?"

"You and Tyler can come with me." The look on Faith's face tells me just how much she wants that more than any words could. "I have plenty of room and if you don't like it, we can get a new place. I mean, they don't need you here."

Why did she have to say that? Now the sweetness of her offer is washed away by the anger I feel over the last part of it. "Are you kidding me? I'm a slayer, Faith. Of course I'm needed here. I run all the training and patrols. Why do you think I'm able to drop everything and come with you? I have a whole life here."

Faith scoffs. "What the hell to do think I've been doing? I have a whole life back in Miami that I left thinking I'd be back in a couple weeks. I have responsibilities there."

"But you're a slayer, Faith," I say, trying my best not to yell. I don't want to upset my son. "I don't know why you can't come back and work here. Giles has a point when he says this is what you're meant to do. It's in our blood, Faith, and we should be showing these younger girls how to do what they've been called for, too."

"What, do you think what I chose to do isn't important? Is that it?" Faith yells. "Just because I don't want to stay and be second-guessed 'cause maybe Evil Faith might make an appearance doesn't mean I'm not doing something good. I don't need someone to guide me on that. That would be the easy way out."

I think now's the time where I jump to conclusions but I can't stop and think about it. "Are you saying I took the easy way out? Do you really think this was the easy choice? I'm the one who stayed and took responsibility."

Faith lets out what I can only describe as a sarcastic laugh. "There it is. There's what I was expecting to hear when I showed up. It took some time but your honest opinion is finally out in the open. Couldn't hide it forever, could ya, B?"

"That is not what I mean."

"Oh, come on," Faith laughs again and shakes her head, "can you ever just admit you like being the good one?"

"If I really thought that, why are you here?" Is she trying to make me angry? It's getting harder to keep my cool. "Sure, I would've asked for your help, we needed everything on this one, but why would I ever take it any further? If I really thought that, you never would've known where my house was, much less that you'd be living here. You sure as hell wouldn't be taking care of my son."

The look in Faith's eyes makes me think she's knows what I'm saying is true. I'm not sure she'll admit it though. "So this is it? I can't stay and you won't come with me."

Why does it seem like I'm at fault here? She's the one who's leaving. "Don't make this out to be my fault. You know I can't go with you. I'm not about to up and leave when there's so much I'm responsible for. I'm not that selfish."

Faith shakes her head. "And now I'm selfish for wanting my life in Miami. That's just fucking great."

"That is not what I mean." I feel like I might need to keep repeating that. Everything that comes out of my mouth seems wrong.

"You're saying a lot of things you don't mean, B," Faith says. "I have to get out of here. You don't wanna come and that's all that matters to me."

It finally hits me that she's really leaving. I'm not going to be able to convince her to stay. "Can we just sit down and talk about this? We've never talked about any of this before. I didn't even know it was a problem. What if Willow transported you when you needed to be in Miami? You could be there instantly."

"And how do I explain my instant presence to the people there?" Faith asks. "They don't know about any of this and I don't want them to. No one knows about vampires and demons and all that. They definitely don't need to know I can have a witch transport me wherever I want."

"Not really wherever you want," I put in, trying to lighten the mood even though I don't think it's possible, "Giles would never allow that."

Faith shakes her head again and I don't like that she keeps doing that. "This isn't getting us anywhere, B, and I need to get started on my drive. I told them I'd be back and ready to go in two days."

She picks up her suitcase and gives a long look to Tyler before turning away. I can't let her leave but I don't know what to say to make her stay. "Faith . . . don't go."

When she looks back at me and I swear she's trying not to cry. "I don't wanna fight with you, Buffy. We're not gonna agree on this. I don't want to be a full-on slayer and have everyone waiting for me to screw up and you don't wanna leave and come with me. I'm a little slow but I think that means we're done."

"I . . . I don't want us to be done."

Faith doesn't look back or even respond. She only walks out the door and tosses her suitcase in the trunk of her car once she reaches it. There isn't even a look toward the house as she drives off.

I stand in front of the window in shock for a few minutes. Every part of me is in denial that the woman who I know is the one for me just left me. My feet refuse to move away from the front window, almost like I'm expecting her to change her mind and come back. My brain knows better though. Faith is stubborn like me and there's no chance I'm going to see her car return even if I stand in front of the window for hours waiting for it.

When I finally look away, I start to cry. It's almost automatic. Tyler seems to know something is wrong, too, since he starts to cry as well. I quickly walk over and pick him up so I can try to calm him down but since there's no one to calm me down so it's pretty useless. We're both a mess.

"I'm sorry, honey," I say softly as I gently rock him. "I didn't know how to make her stay."

I don't think Ty believes me though because he continues to cry and it feels like he blames me for Faith not being there. I know that's not possible but I'm not thinking rationally anymore. At least Tyler's still small enough that I can hold him with one arm and send Will a text that I need her to come over with my other hand. I don't tell her why because of the fact I'm a little preoccupied but I hope she comes quickly without the explanation.

Tyler must be a little tired because he only cries for about five minutes before he ends up only resting his head on my shoulder. I get up and take him back to his room, thinking maybe a little nap will help. He didn't get one at headquarters because he wants Faith to do it. I can't even think about how I'm going to get him to take naps now.

When I sit back down I try my best not to all out sob but the tears fall anyway. We haven't had any fights like this before so it's not like I knew this was coming. Maybe we should've had fights about this. Maybe then we could have worked something out and I wouldn't come home to find her bags packed and ready to leave town.

There are so many questions running through my head that I can barely think. I'm trying to think of where I went wrong, if I can really blame Faith for her leaving. I really want to blame her for how I'm feeling but I know we're both to blame here. We never talked about the fact she left her life in Miami with every intention of going back. Our relationship was very unexpected to say the least. Incredible but unexpected.

I see Willow pull into the driveway but I don't get up right away. I don't know how to tell her or anyone else that Faith is going back to Miami. It doesn't feel real and in my mind it won't be until I say it out loud. Once I talk to my best friend it'll be real.

I can't believe she actually left.

TBC . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

She's been gone three weeks. Three long, incredibly depressing weeks.

I cried the rest of the day after she drove away. Willow had to listen hard just to understand what had happened and she had me repeat myself a few times, too. She stayed with me that night to make sure I was okay.

The problem is I wasn't okay and right now it feels like I never will be again. I was so sure Faith was the one for me. She was supposed to be my other half, my soul mate, the one person who would be there for me no matter what. I don't like the fact I was wrong.

Even though I haven't been trying to spread my misery, everyone has been noticing I'm not myself and that I want nothing to do with anything going on at headquarters. Dawn even told me in so many words last week that I needed to get over it fast. She said crying over Faith wasn't going to get her back and it wasn't helping what we were trying to do with the slayer operations. I hated that she was right.

I've been so distracted with my lack of a Faith-shaped girlfriend that I've been limiting myself at headquarters even if that meant not doing what I normally do. I coordinate training classes and patrols but I don't teach as many and I haven't patrolled in over a week. I don't trust myself when I'm patrolling right now or teaching with weapons. It's horrible but it feels like I've become a liability.

Giles and I haven't been speaking lately either. When I showed up at headquarters the day after Faith left for Miami everyone already knew what had happened. Everything was overblown of course, it is a big building with a ton of teenage girls after all, but the rumors were everywhere about our fight and how Faith left. It was strange because the only person Willow told prior to us showing up was Xander but apparently he is a big gossip. Girls kept asking me about some of what we said to each other and if furniture was broken in the process.

I talked to Giles that day and he apologized for pushing Faith too hard but I didn't think he meant it the way he should and I told him so. I didn't think he was sorry that he kept pushing her to commit to her slaying duties. He was only sorry that she left and more importantly, left me. I know he doesn't like seeing me so depressed.

After that first conversation, we haven't said much to each other. He thinks I blame him and I partially do. Maybe if he hadn't pushed as much Faith and I would've had more time to talk over her issues in Miami. We could've discussed her living with me or me and Tyler moving. I'm not sure how those conversations would've gone but maybe we would have had a chance to settle everything before I had to come home with Faith ready to leave.

Willow and Xander have been better than Dawn at trying to get me out of my depression. They've been trying to cheer me up by having movie nights like we used to and Willow's taken me shopping or for coffee a few times. She's even offered to transport me to Miami to talk to Faith even if it's only for a couple hours but I didn't think that was a good idea. I had no idea what I would even say to her and in my mind, there was always a chance she didn't want to talk to me. Maybe she was moving on.

To make matters worse, I think my mood is rubbing off on Tyler. My little boy has been moody and cranky since Faith left. He doesn't like naps or eating what he should and at this rate his first word will be no and that will be the only one he learns.

Today I didn't even bother to go to headquarters. I wasn't going to teach anyway and since I haven't been talking to Giles I haven't been going to meetings. After that, there's no point to being there. Everyone is busy doing whatever they need to do and I'd only get in the way.

I thought I'd spend the day having some bonding time with my son instead. We've been playing and I've read to him and everything's gone okay so far. He's been in a good mood finally and I think maybe he's starting to get over missing Faith. Maybe that means I can, too.

While we're playing I hear a car pull into the driveway and the engine turns off a moment later. I'm not expecting anyone and the phone hasn't rung all day so it's a little strange. People don't simply show up to my house.

Tyler looks up at me and smiles and I smile back. "Should we go see who's outside?"

I think he knows I'm going to pick him up since his response to my question is to babble and reach for me. That's what I like to think anyway. He could just be reacting to me standing but I want my boy to be smarter than that. Either way I pick him up and hold him close as I look out the front window.

There's a brand new SUV in my driveway, one I've never seen before and I can't see who's driving it. I don't know much about cars or anything but this one looks like it was driven right from the factory to my house. No one I know would be able to buy something like that. I look to my son and kiss his forehead before walking outside with him.

Once I step outside, my mouth drops. The person who slowly steps out from the driver's seat is Faith. She looks amazing as always, clothes hugging her curves just right and her hair is being held back by her sunglasses. When our eyes meet she smiles nervously and closes the car door before walking toward us.

"Hey," she says quietly once she's within a few feet of me.

It takes me a moment to say anything. What do you say to someone who left you three weeks ago? "Why are you here?" I ask, keeping my voice calm and quiet. I don't want to start anything right away but I want to know why she's here.

"Uh . . . to give you a car?" She smiles the cute smile she knows I love as she gestures to the car and I have to fight not to fall for her all over again.

"What do you mean?"

She continues to smile. "Come on, let me show you."

Faith turns and walks back toward the SUV or whatever the hell it is. I let out a quiet sigh and look to Tyler, who definitely remembers Faith. His eyes are glued to her.

"I wasn't sure what to get," Faith explains as she turns to me, "but my guy at the dealership told me this one was top of the line and had all the safety features. It's fully loaded, too. Even got navigation 'cause you get lost sometimes and an entertainment system in the back to keep Tyler occupied."

I look inside and there's a car seat installed in the back seat. There's a few toys by it and the back is packed with stuff.

"There's a couple people at the center who know how to install car seats properly so I know it's in there right," Faith says as she moves to stand behind me. "I think it's the right size for him. Had to do some guessing with it." She pauses but when I don't say anything she keeps going, maybe out of nervousness. "I didn't know what color you'd want so I got silver like the one you're driving now."

I can't believe she did this. How could she break my heart and come back like this? My vision blurs a bit and it's only then that I realize I'm crying. I'm not even sure why at this point but tears are falling and Faith's face falls when she sees it.

"Don't cry, B," she says and gently places a hand on my shoulder, "I'm trying here. Maybe we should go inside." She looks to Tyler then back at me and gestures to him. "Can I?"

Faith barely waits for me to nod before carefully taking Ty from me. She lifts him up and they smile at each other before she holds him close and kisses the top of his head. I think she whispers in his ear that she missed him but I can't be sure. It's almost too soft to even notice.

We walk inside and Faith sets Tyler down in his little chair in the living room before walking to me and giving me the biggest hug I've ever received. It's so tight it feels like she's afraid I'll try to pull away. The only problem with it I'm having is that while my brain keeps reminding me how hurt I am, my heart never wants to be out of Faith's arms again. I don't know what to do.

"I'm sorry I left like I did," Faith says quietly. "I couldn't take the pressure Giles was putting on me when I left so much behind. I should've talked to you."

"I should've stood up for you with Giles," I respond. At least we know we're both wrong.

Faith loosens her hold on me to give me the softest kiss she's ever given me. I only let it last a few seconds before pulling away. Even though I love that she's here, she seriously needs to explain herself.

I move us to sit on the couch. "Why are you here?"

Faith looks at me with those big brown eyes and I can tell I'm not the only one who's hurting. "I only made it to just south of Cleveland before I had to stop. I don't really cry, B, but I could barely see by then, the tears were coming so fast. I knew my choice sucked but I kept going. After how I left I knew I couldn't stay."

What does she mean by that? "What do you mean you couldn't come back? Do you think I would've not wanted you to change your mind and come back right away?"

She shrugs. "I didn't like the decision I made and I knew it had hurt you. I figured what's done was done so I drove straight through until I got to my apartment."

"And you just decided to come back now?"

"I tried to go back to work and my life there but I was miserable. All I could think about was what you were doing, how Tyler was, if both of you were okay. After a couple days my second in command called me on it and we decided to work something out."

"Why didn't you call and talk to me if you were miserable?" I ask.

"Probably the same reason you never did," Faith says, smiling. "Johnny and I worked out a work schedule that would allow me to work there and be here with you. It took a couple weeks to do that and to get all my things together but then I drove back."

It finally hits me that she's here to stay. Everything in the back of the SUV must be hers. "So you're here to stay? For good?"

"For as long as you want me," Faith says quietly. "I love you, Buffy."

Oh my God, she actually said it. There were only hints here and there but neither of us has ever said it. "I love you, too, Faith." I'm starting to cry again but at least it's 'cause I'm happy now. "So that stuff in the car is yours?"

Faith smiles and nods. "All that crap in the car isn't just stuff I bought for you and Ty. I needed to bring some clothes with me."

This time it's my turn to pull her into a hug. I know I should be at least a little mad that she's put me through three of the most miserable weeks of my life but she also came back. We've both made some mistakes here so I can't be too mad at her.

"Did you trade in that new car you loved for that family-friendly thing in my driveway?" I ask quietly as I slowly release my hold on her.

"Are you kidding? That car's awesome," she says, laughing. "B, you've gotta remember I don't exactly need to trade in a car to get a new one. I got this one so you'd get rid of that old eyesore you drive."

How could she? My car's not flashy but I love it. "Eyesore? I love Rusty."

Faith laughs. "The fact that you call your little car Rusty is a sign that you need a new one. I thought you could ditch old Rusty 'cause this one's better and safer for the little guy. My car and motorcycle are being shipped along with the rest of my stuff."

"You have a motorcycle? How much stuff do you have?" I rest my head on her shoulder, beginning to relax into her arms as we move into a better position on the couch. "In case you haven't noticed, this house isn't what you would call big."

"Maybe that's something we can talk about later," Faith says as she kisses the top of my head, "and yeah, I have a motorcycle. Almost got a boat one time, too."

The house issue is something we definitely will need to talk about. Before I can say anything about to though Faith's hands are moving over my stomach and I'm quickly forgetting about our discussion. I'm suddenly reminded that simply Faith's presence is a turn on. The fact I haven't had sex in three weeks is also something I'm strongly aware of right now, too.

Tyler decides it's time for us to pay attention to him again because he starts his babble that he does a lot now. I keep trying to pay attention so I'll hear if he says a word but nothing yet.

"Okay, sweetie," I say as I get up and lift him up from his chair, "we won't ignore you anymore."

I sit down and place Tyler on my lap, having him sit up but keeping him in place. Faith moves to sit right next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders. She places her other hand on Ty's back, helping him sit up even though he doesn't really need it.

"So," she starts, "are we gonna try this? I'm gonna have to go to Miami for a couple days every few weeks or so but I was thinking maybe you and Ty could come with me sometimes. I can show you around and I already turned a room into a bedroom for little Ty."

She must have known I'd be more than okay with us getting back together. She planned out everything. "I think we can work with that," I say as I smile.

Today turned out to be a really good day. I can't wait to tell everyone she's back.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: For anyone who wanted a Miami chapter, here it is.

* * *

I finally get a chance to see what Faith does in Miami. There hasn't been many times where I've been this excited before.

Faith officially moved to Cleveland less than two months ago. The rest of her stuff showed up about three days after she did and now my, or our, house is packed. Even though I don't want to find a new house and move we might have to do just that. There's not enough closet space or room in the bathroom and suddenly Tyler has more toys than will fit in his room.

It was only three and a half weeks before Faith was on a plane to Miami for two days. I wanted to go but two new slayers had arrived and they weren't handling the transition well. That meant Tyler and I had to stay behind but the plan was for us to go with every time we could.

That's why yesterday we got on a plane and flew to Miami for four days. We decided to treat it like a mini vacation since I'd never been there before and I couldn't remember the last time I'd taken that much time off. Faith took that to mean we should go all out so we took a private plane there. She said it would be easier since we wouldn't have any idea how Tyler would react to flying and that way we could relax without other annoying passengers.

We landed just before noon yesterday and went straight to Faith's place. That's when I discovered when she said "place" she actually meant a waterfront house in Key Biscayne. It's way bigger than the house in Cleveland and not only does it have an amazing view but there's a pool, too. Faith has a freaking pool! The whole place is so spacious and I nearly cried when she showed me Tyler's room. She had every detail absolutely perfect, right down to the teddy bear the size of a toddler sitting in the corner.

After a quick lunch, Faith left for the center solo because she had a meeting so Tyler and I got to have a relaxing afternoon poolside. It was a perfect sunny day and I made sure to take a lot of pictures of my little boy in his floppy hat playing with his new toys. Both of us had a great time and I couldn't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. Then Faith came home and made the rest of the day even better.

The day ended with dinner and once Tyler fell asleep, we made love for hours. We fell asleep in each other's arms after and there was a big smile on my face when I closed my eyes.

That smile was not there when I wake up alone in bed but I can't be too mad at her. There's the most beautiful rose on the nightstand and a robe for me is draped over a chair in the corner. I get up and put on the robe and by the time I walk out of the room I can smell breakfast and I hear Faith playing with Tyler.

"You are the smartest little boy, you know that?" I see them playing with blocks on the floor and have to smile. They look so happy together. "You're gonna be a genius."

"That's what I like to think," I say as I walk toward them.

Faith looks up and smiles. "About time you wake up. I just got done making breakfast and it won't be long before we gotta motor."

I hop up on a stool along the counter where my breakfast is and look at my perfectly made eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. Since Faith moved in with me we've both tried to learn how to cook and she's taken to it more than me.

"Looks pretty good, huh?" Faith comments as she sits Ty down in his highchair and sits next to me. "I'm getting better."

"Yes, you are," I say as I start to eat. "You could've woke me up."

"Nah, you looked too peaceful." She smiles as she eats some bacon. "I was able to get up without waking you and showered before Ty woke up. I gave him a bottle and got him dressed then started on breakfast." She smiles as she looks at Tyler, who's trying to reach for the food. "He really likes some of the toys here. Maybe we can take some with us."

"Because of you the house is stuffed with them." I laugh a little. "There's always gonna be a new toy, you know that, right?"

"And he should always have the best," Faith responds, a little grin plastered on her face. "Come on, we need to eat and get going."

* * *

I get to play tourist after we leave the house as Faith points out different buildings and parks as she drives us to the center. It's a good hour drive each way but she claims it's a small price to pay for doing what she loves and having an awesome house. On the drive I also discovered Faith is way too modest and I have a feeling there's a lot she hasn't told me. That much is obvious as soon as we get to the parking lot of her center.

For starter's she always calls it "the center" and never told me the name so imagine my surprise when we pulled into the parking lot of the Lehane Community Center. When I looked to her for any response I could've sworn she was blushing. I wonder who told her to name the place after herself because it's easy to see it wouldn't have been her first choice.

The outside of the place is incredible. There's basically something for people of all ages to do. There's a massive jungle gym, basketball courts and an open area for any number of activities. A few teenagers are playing basketball and they wave to Faith when we get out.

"So everyone knows you, huh?" I ask as I get Tyler out of his car seat. I smirk at her as she walks around the jeep with Ty's diaper bag.

She shakes her head at me. "I'm gonna get this from you all day, aren't I?"

"Probably," I respond. "Are you sure we don't need a stroller?"

Faith nods her head. "There's plenty for him to do in there. If you get tired of holding him, I can do it."

The smile she's giving me is so cute but I don't have time to comment on it now. Faith's busy leading me through the front doors of the center and my mouth drops once we go inside. She really put a lot of money into the place. It looks so open and welcoming. The walls are brightly painted and there are pictures of the kids and activities that were held along the halls. Right by the front desk there's a picture of the groundbreaking: Faith in a hardhat and smiling as she holds the ceremonial shovel.

"That was a big day for a lot of people in the area," a woman behind the front desk says when she notices what I'm looking at, "and then everything was built before you had time to blink."

"B, this is Cass," Faith says quickly and guides me and Ty over to the front desk. "Cass, this is my girlfriend, Buffy, and this little guy is Tyler."

"He is so cute!" she exclaims. "So this is the little family that took you away from here."

I raise an eyebrow because the way this woman is looking at Faith makes me think she tried to go after her at one time. When I turn to Faith she all but confirms it with the look she has and I'm sure she knows what I'm thinking.

"Uh, I'm gonna show them around," Faith says nervously. "Is Johnny here?"

Cass nods. "Came in about a half hour ago."

"Thanks." Faith smiles and turns to me. "Come on, I'll show you my office."

There are so many things I can say at the idea of my Faith, bad-ass slayer Faith, having an office but I stop myself and follow her down a hall and then another until we reach a door that has her name on it. She smiles at me again as she unlocks it and then we walk into a surprisingly simple office.

"Here it is," Faith says as she puts an arm around me. "I used to have more supplies for projects and proposals but Johnny moved some of them to his office."

I nod and smile as she kisses the side of my head. Her office is so warm and inviting with a large window behind her desk. There's a couple paintings on the walls and a chair in each far corner. When I walk around with Tyler I see there's a picture on her desk next to a closed laptop. It's of Ty and me when we were playing outside a few weeks ago. I knew she took the picture but she never showed it to me.

"It was a good shot, wasn't it?" Faith asks as she stands beside me. "I thought it'd be cool to actually have a picture of family to look at when I'm here. Before, it was just internet porn when I got bored."

"Faith!" I swat at her shoulder playfully and she leans in to kiss my cheek. "Do not say that word around him. We want his first word to be non-sweary, remember?"

Faith takes Tyler from me and throws him up in the air, catching him a moment later and making him laugh. "Porn is not a swear word and I think it'd be funny if that's the one he blurts out."

"It so wouldn't."

"What's going on in here?" a man asks as he walks into Faith's office.

"Hey, Johnny," Faith says and I can tell he's a good friend. She looks genuinely happy to see him.

He walks toward us, smiling as Faith continues to make Ty laugh and giggle. "So who are these two then?"

"This is Buffy," Faith says as she places a hand on my back, "and this is Tyler. B, this is Johnny. He runs the show when I'm gone . . . and sometimes when I'm here, too."

I shake his hand once he reaches us and look him over a little. He's tall with dark hair, brown eyes and a perfect smile. My mind instantly goes to that he could be an ex and I can't help but meddle a little until I get an answer that will stop the jealousy that's threatening to form. "So how long have you worked here?"

"Since the beginning," he says with a smile as he looks from Faith and Tyler to me. "My wife is Faith's accountant. We met when I showed up at the office to take Angela to lunch and they were ending a meeting."

"I was just getting the funds together to get this place built and Angela mentioned Johnny here had experience working at community centers and running all the services they offer." Faith grins. "I still think she just wanted to get you out of the house."

Johnny laughs. "Could be. Then again, you needed the help."

"True," Faith says and looks to me. "He's the one who showed me how to get everything set up, who to hire and what kind of services we should provide."

"I bet you could tell me a lot of Faith stories then," I say, smirking slightly.

"There's not enough time in the day."

Faith raises an eyebrow. "There will no telling of stories unless I approve of them first."

I put an arm around my girlfriend and smile. I won't lie, it's a little funny to see her slightly uncomfortable. "It's no fun if you approve them, baby."

She groans. "No fun for you maybe." She looks at Johnny and points a finger. "No telling her stuff I might have to hurt you for later."

Johnny puts his hands up in surrender but laughs. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm gonna show these two around the rest of the center and maybe have Buffy sit in on one of the mommy and me classes. First meeting is in an hour and a half, right?"

"Right." Johnny smiles at me. "It was great to finally meet you and the little one here. Hopefully, we'll be seeing more of you."

"I hope so, too." I know I'm not gonna get any stories about Faith and what she does right now but I know I will eventually so I just go with what Faith wants. "Okay, let's go see the rest of your amazing center."

* * *

I can't begin to describe how incredible of a person Faith is after today. I didn't think I could love her any more but I do after today.

We walked through the entire building, Faith telling me what classes and activities were taking place and introducing me to the people who worked or volunteered there. Once we were through with the initial tour Tyler and I went to a mommy and me class while Faith had a meeting and it was so much fun. Ty doesn't get to be around many babies and toddlers and I can tell he enjoyed being there.

But the most amazing part? That was after we had lunch in the cafeteria. That was when I got to see how Faith helps out firsthand.

She helps out with the kids' activities, basically acting as a volunteer for whoever was teaching or even just playing with them. I watched how she interacted with the kids, how they responded to her, and fell even more in love with her. Sure, I was a little annoyed she kept how good with kids she is from me but the experience more than made up for it. She was a natural with the kids.

After our long day we picked up dinner and made our way back to the house. We ate and Tyler was exhausted so he was asleep before I could even put him down in his crib. Now it's just me and Faith.

When I walk out of Tyler's room and to the living room, I notice Faith's sitting out by the pool with a beer on the table next to her. She's changed into a tank top and shorts and is concentrating on the water in front of her. It's easy to see why she wanted us to live here.

"It's so beautiful," I say quietly when I reach her.

"Not a bad way to end a day," she responds before taking my arm and pulling me onto her lap. "What did you think?"

I give her a soft kiss. "About what?"

She smiles. "Any of it."

"I think you've done something so wonderful here," I say quietly. "Those kids love you."

"Yunno, when we figured it was the Mayor that left all this money for me I knew I had to do something good with it." Faith sighs quietly and I feel her tighten her hold on me. "He would've wanted me to be stupid with it or use it to continue to go after you and everyone else. I couldn't do that. I had to use it for something else, something better."

"So why a community center? Why not just give it away?"

"I wanted to put it into something I could do," Faith says. "I always thought if I had a place like that to go to when I was younger maybe things would've been different. I mean, some of these kids who go there . . . it's 'cause they don't have anyone. Some of 'em are in foster care, some just have crap parents who want them out of the house. Because of the center they can have someone to be there if they need it."

I place a hand on her cheek to get her to look at me. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Buffy," Faith nearly whispers. "I'll do anything for you and Ty."

"And we'll always be here." We kiss again and it's soft and gentle. "Let's go inside."

Faith grins as I stand up and take her hand, pulling her up as well. I think it's time for me to show her just how much she means to me.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

I'm normally not a big fan of the holidays but things are different this year and I have a lot to be thankful for.

Three weeks ago Faith and I had our first Thanksgiving together in Cleveland and we're getting ready for Christmas. We had a small argument on where we would be spending the holidays since she thought it'd be great to take some of the core group and party it up at the house in Miami but I wanted to spend them in Cleveland. When I explained to Faith that I really wanted the whole white Christmas feel for Tyler's first one she agreed. All I had to agree to was that the day after Christmas we'd fly to Miami for a few days. There wasn't any way I'd say no to that.

Now the only thing we've been arguing about is Christmas presents. She's really trying to spoil Tyler silly and I'm trying my best to keep her from buying out whole toy stores. That's why when I come home from headquarters I'm not exactly happy to see another bag from a toy store sitting in the living room.

"Faith!"

Faith appears almost instantly from the hallway with a finger held to her lips. "He's asleep," she says quietly.

"What's with the bag from the toy store?" I ask as quietly as possible. "I thought we agreed no more presents."

She grins. "I'm pretty sure you agreed but I don't know about me." I narrow my eyes and she laughs. "Come on, I saw a little teddy bear that sings today. I had to get it."

I shake my head. I know she's trying to win me over with that grin of hers but the last thing Tyler needs is another toy. No one can walk ten feet in our house without stepping on one as it is. "Why were you even in a toy store? And don't tell me it's for the center 'cause I know you already bought all the kids presents when you were in Miami last week."

"I can't help it, B." Faith puts her arms around me and gives me a light kiss. "I want our little boy to have everything."

She stops as soon as she says it and lowers her eyes. That's the first time she's said that word: "our". It doesn't surprise me though. I had a feeling she felt that way about Tyler for some time now. She's so protective of him and ever since our last huge battle when she looks at him it's like he's the most important little boy ever. Ever since we've been together she's treated him like he's her own.

Right now though, she looks like she regrets saying it but maybe that's 'cause she thinks I won't like it. Of course, that couldn't be further from the truth. I want the three of us to be a family more than anything and this is just more proof that Faith wants the same.

"Faith?"

Faith looks up at me and I quickly put my arms around her waist so she won't think to move away from me. "It kinda came out."

"And?" I ask, trying to coax more out of her.

"I know we haven't been together all that long but this is years and years in slayer time and I love Ty, B. Every time I look at him I think about what he's gonna be when he grows up, what we can teach him. All these plans go through my head and I've never felt that before. I think of him like he's mine, like he's ours, and I really want you to be okay with that."

I place a hand against her cheek gently and smile. "I'm more than okay with it. I want you to think of Tyler as ours. You're so good with him, Faith, and I've seen how you look at him. I know you love him as much as I do."

"I do." Faith nods and I feel her relax a little. "I want us to be a family, B. It feels like I finally have the chance to have one and I don't wanna fuck it up."

"We won't," I say, a small smile on my face, "as long as you stay away from any toy stores."

"I'm not sure I can make that promise," Faith says, a little smirk on her face.

I let out a sigh but it's a content one. "Baby, if you buy any more we're gonna need a separate house just for his toys."

"I'm okay with that."

Neither of us says anything for a few seconds before we start laughing quietly. When she's like this I can't help but think about how young and carefree she looks. It's so much different from the teenager I met with both a chip and the weight of the world on her shoulders. It makes me so grateful that she was able to have a second chance. She's done more with it than anyone could have imagined.

We kiss lightly before I take a step back. "Fine, let's see this bear you just had to buy."

* * *

When I think about it, it's a little weird we're having this huge Christmas blowout because it's Tyler's first even though he won't even remember it.

But then I realize how much fun we're having and I forget about that.

Last night was Christmas Eve and there was a huge party at headquarters. Most of the girls went home for the holidays since there's no immediate danger on the horizon and no big bad that we know of but some of them stuck around so we decided to really celebrate there so they felt included. Dawn and Andrew organized everything and it was a lot of fun.

There was drinking and music but Faith and I chose not to get completely drunk. We knew if we did we would have to stay at headquarters for the night and we planned to spend Christmas morning in our house with only Tyler and Dawn. We could visit everyone else later in the day before we packed for Miami.

Now I'm waking up with Faith in my arms, my little boy asleep in his room and my sister asleep on my couch. Even though Faith and I only had a couple drinks at the party Dawn was completely wasted when we left. I doubt she'll even remember how she got here when she wakes up this morning.

It's still early but we're planning to get up and cook a huge breakfast before we open some presents. Faith also has a surprise planned for Dawn. My sister's been telling me how lucky I am that we have the option to live somewhere that's warm year round when she has to travel wherever the Council tells her. She told me when she got here five days ago that she needed to fly to Norway Christmas night but Faith fixed all that. Instead, she'll be spending the next week with us in Miami.

Faith moves against me and I laugh a little. Since Dawn's here and it was a late night last night Faith and I went to bed with actual pajamas on. It feels a little weird since I'm so used to her skin on mine all night.

"Baby, is it Christmas?" she mumbles against me.

I tighten my hold on her. "Yeah."

She kisses my shoulder lightly. "When do we have to get up?"

"Probably whenever Ty wakes up and starts crying."

"Funny." Faith opens her eyes and looks at me then at the clock on the nightstand. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be extra loud for Dawn this morning."

"Yeah, she's gonna hurt pretty bad," I comment, a smile on my face. We ended up leaving last night with me carrying Tyler and Faith throwing Dawn over her shoulder. "Do we have everything we need for the morning?"

"It'll be great, B." She runs her fingers over my stomach lightly. "We'll get Ty dressed in the ridiculous outfit you bought him and open presents. Then we'll tell Dawn that she'll have a week of sun to look forward to instead of a week of work."

"She'll love that."

"She better," Faith says, laughing, "'cause I had to do a lot of negotiating with Giles to get her to be able to blow off that trip to go with us."

I let out a breath and ask what I've been waiting to ask since I woke up. "Are there any presents in here for me?"

Faith laughs again and looks at me, a smile on her face. "Were you snooping in here, Buffy?"

She knows I have. I wanted to see if there was a ring-shaped box hidden in our bedroom because if I didn't then I would be able to stop panicking about her proposing.

We've talked about it once or twice but each time we agreed we liked things the way they were. There isn't much pressure and I'm more than happy with that. It's hard enough juggling two homes, all the slayer duties, the center and a baby without having to try to put a label on our relationship.

So instead of hoping I find a ring, I was hoping I wouldn't find one. I don't know that I'd answer yes right away and that will not end well. As much as I love Faith, I might not be ready and I don't want her to think that means I don't want what we have. "I might have been."

"Baby, as much as you love to look for gifts, you should know I hide things in plain sight." Faith climbs out of bed and opens the weapons chest in the corner. "You probably looked at it every day we've been here."

I don't realize I've been holding my breath until I let it out as Faith pulls out a small, flat square box. It's not something a ring comes in, unless Faith is trying to fool me anyway. I don't think she'd do that though and I'm sure she sees the look of relief I'm trying my best to hide. She's got a little smile on her face but doesn't comment on it.

"You're kinda stealthy." I sit up and relief is quickly replaced with excitement. I love presents.

"I am a slayer," she says as she sits on the bed in front of me. "It's not much but I thought since you wear one every day anyway I could get you something a little nicer."

That has me slightly confused. I can't think of something I wear everyday without fail. I have a watch but I don't wear it all the time and that's the same with any other jewelry I wear. I can't think of anything I wear day in and day out.

She hands me the box with a small smile on her face and I open it slowly. When I see what's inside I can't help but let out a small chuckle because I realize there is something I wear everyday but since I have for so long I don't even think about it anymore. It's become second nature.

Inside the box is a beautiful gold cross necklace. It's simple but it's really gorgeous. The chain is thin and the cross is maybe an inch and a half long. There's a few small diamonds in the cross, something I'm sure Faith added. I'm betting it was expensive which makes me a little scared. I've broken necklaces on patrol before.

"What do you think?" Faith asks quietly.

"It's beautiful."

"I had it specially made so there's not another one around. I wanted to get you something special but you're kinda hard to shop for and I knew if I got you any sort of ring you'd panic."

"I wouldn't exactly panic."

Faith takes the box from me and places it on the nightstand. "It's okay, B. I'm not ready for that either. I like what we have now too much to change it."

At least we're on the same page. "I love you."

Faith grins before leaning in and kissing me, something I return immediately. It stays soft and gentle for a couple minutes, neither of us rushing. It's not even seven in the morning yet so it feels like we've got some time but Tyler's also an early riser so in the end we might only have a couple minutes before our son decides to wake up.

I love thinking of Ty as our son. It makes my heart skip a beat and I know Faith loves it.

When we break away from each other Faith begins to kiss down my neck and I tilt my head slightly to give her better access. She's so detailed in how she kisses and sucks a little at my neck it'd make me weak in the knees if I was standing. She's that good.

"Hmm, Faith," I mumble out, "maybe we should think about getting up. Don't you wanna know what I got you?"

"As long as it's something I can peel off you," Faith mumbles back.

Since Tyler sometimes has the worst timing in the world, the next thing we hear is him over the baby monitor. He's not crying or anything but he's definitely awake. He's starting the babble he does every morning when he wakes up and doesn't cry.

Faith moves away and smiles. "I guess we need to get the little guy so we can start the day."

I lean in and give her a light kiss. "Is it wrong that I'm a little sad he didn't start crying and wake up Dawn?"

She laughs. "A little."

Faith stands and offers her hand, pulling me out of bed. We wrap our arms around each other and kiss again, keeping it light. We have to keep it light most of the time because we can get out of control very fast.

When we break away, Faith keeps hold of my hand. "Come on, let's go get our boy."

This is going to be an amazing Christmas.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

You know what the best way to end a night is? The feel of Faith and her tongue.

Our night is kind of celebratory right now but it's still amazing. Right now, all I can do is grip the sheets and bite my lip as Faith's head is between my legs and her tongue is being put to good use.

Today was Valentine's Day, our first together and we spent it in Miami. We flew in with Tyler yesterday and will probably stay for a couple weeks. Faith has some work to do, budgeting and boring stuff like that, and she wants me to check into maybe teaching a self-defense class whenever we're here. There's no shortage of people to watch Ty when we're at the center and I would be able to do something I know.

Faith's really pushing for more time in Miami, especially in the winter, and I'm starting to come around on that. We've got a couple older slayers now that have taken to teaching so unless there's a serious issue I'm not needed as much. Even though I do like being needed, it's nice to be able to leave and have a life.

We couldn't leave until yesterday though because five days ago my little boy turned one and the last weekend everyone wanted to have a party for him. We couldn't say no to that and I wouldn't want to. Everyone at headquarters is like family, or actual family in Dawn's case, so I felt they should be the ones we celebrate with.

Of course, the party was much bigger than it should have been and he got even more toys that we don't have room for but I can deal with that later. All I really want to think about is Valentine's Day.

It's a little funny but both Faith and I are kind of paranoid about leaving Tyler with someone for a night. We leave him with someone for an hour or two at a time when we're in Miami, same when we're at slayer headquarters, but rarely will anyone take him for a night. Dawn and Willow are on the approved list, as is Giles, and Johnny and Angela have watched him once in Miami but that's it. We don't want to hire anyone because Faith wants to run a background check before she's okay with it.

So today we stayed in. During the day we relaxed by the pool and played with Tyler outside. He's starting to walk so we're trying to make sure he knows to be careful around the pool. He's sneaky though so we have to keep a close eye on him.

After an afternoon of that, Faith unleashed a little surprise she had planned. She hired a chef to come in and cook dinner for us. I'm terrible at knowing what's considered good food or anything so all the meal was to me was some sort of steak, vegetables and a potato with a salad to start. The dessert, however, was insanely good. It was probably the best chocolate cake I've ever eaten.

We agreed to no gifts and Faith actually stuck by it. I think that's because I told her that she couldn't give me anything I wanted. I've never been happier. I have the cutest little son and a girlfriend who treats me and Ty like we're the most special pair in the world. There isn't anything I could ask for.

Tyler was with us while we ate but once he went to sleep the fun could really begin. I did buy some sexy lingerie which lasted all of two minutes before Faith ripped it right off. It's something I can never wear again now but it did its job. Faith was definitely turned on.

We been at it for a few hours now and Faith's been making me come again and again. I didn't think I could take much more but here I am, coming hard yet again as my girlfriend holds me against her. It's so hard to keep quiet but since the last thing I want to do is wake our son with my cries of pleasure I manage to only scream internally.

A couple minutes later I'm coming down but Faith is still down there, kissing and licking. I don't think I can take any more. "Faith, baby . . . I think I need a breather."

She takes her time but soon Faith's kissing and licking her way back up my body. It feels so good and I know she wants to work me up again so we can keep going but she's exhausted me. I'm gonna need at least a couple hours of rest before I'm good to go again.

Once she's level with me again she kisses me and I can't help but respond. It's so soft and tender and the perfect way to come down. At the same time her hand slowly moves up my side, gently massaging my skin. It's like she wants me to go on sensory overload again.

"I love you, Buffy," she says quietly as we break away.

"Love you, too, baby," I say. "That was amazing."

"You're pretty fucking amazing, too," she says, grinning, "but we really need to get you some better stamina."

I laugh as I put my arms around her. "You can't tell me you're not tired."

"Baby, when I look at you all naked like this I forget all about being tired."

I can only laugh again as I let Faith move off to my side slightly but I still keep her in my arms. I love how she feels against me, especially after we've made love. I can feel her breathing begin to slow against me and she always keeps a hand moving over my skin. It can be overwhelming if I think about it too much.

After a few minutes, Faith speaks up. "I think that was my first good Valentine's day."

"Just good? I'm a little insulted," I tease.

She chuckles. "Fine, it was all I could ask for today. Ty's gonna be a handful, isn't he? He's barely walking and he's already trying to run everywhere."

"Yeah, he will." I smile as she kisses along by collarbone. "I'm happy he was with us today."

"I'm sure it would've been more romantic for us to have the day together, in the pool or the shower, making the day clothing optional, but having Ty here was exactly what I wanted. I love when we have time together just the three of us."

Faith has become real big on family in the last couple months. I think now that we know this is for real she's trying hard to make it so we have a close little family but it's not like she needs to. I know Tyler's going to start calling her mom or mama or whatever we come up with. He's never going to remember Faith out of his life. She's been in it since he was three months old.

I move so we're on our sides and look into her eyes as she puts an arm around me. "We're gonna be the best parents."

"As long as you think I will," Faith says quietly. "Some days I don't think so."

"You are," I say before I kiss her. "And we should get some sleep before he wakes up or before we continue with our fun."

Faith grins. "As long as you're aware the resting is only temporary."

I laugh and we kiss before I pull the sheets over us. We may be in Florida but it's still February and there's a chill in the air at night so covers are a must. I need more than Faith to keep me warm at night.

Not that I'd ever say that to her. I always want her to feel she's all I need because she is.

I'm awake after a couple hours and I have to admit maybe Faith was kind of right. I'm sure I need better stamina but I knew I only needed a little time to recover. It feels like I'm ready for the next round but Faith on the other hand doesn't seem to be. She's out cold and pressed up against me.

Maybe I'm not the only one needs better stamina.

Faith is so cute when she's sleeping. Just like when she's playing with Ty or any of the kids at the center, she looks young and peaceful. She's also gorgeous but that's something I see at all times.

Whenever I look at her I always wonder how we got together. It seems like we've been together for years and not just under one but it also feels like it took forever for us to get it right. It's worth the wait of course but I kind of wish we'd gotten together years ago.

I suddenly hear Tyler start to cry on the monitor and even though she claims almost nothing can wake her, Faith is awake in an instant. She moves against me slightly and kisses my shoulder before starting to get up.

"You can stay here. I'll go see what the little guy is up to."

We smile at each other as Faith throws on her robe and walks out of our room. I want to tell her that we really should let him get back to sleep on his own but she would ignore me anyway. Not that I lead by example or anything. Most times we just go in there to make sure he's okay but there are times when we pick him up and rock him back to sleep.

I hear Faith on the monitor and it only takes me a second to know she's picking him up. She whispers to him quietly for a moment and even though I know I shouldn't, I listen a little closer to the monitor. I'm curious to know what she's saying.

"It's okay, Ty," she whispers. "Bad nightmare?"

Of course, he's still crying and even though he's saying short words here and there, it's not like he's going to tell Faith what's wrong. She's always asking him questions like that though and I hear some rustling which I know means she's sat down in the chair by his crib.

"You know what, buddy? You're probably the luckiest little boy in the world." She pauses and I think I hear a sigh. "Your mommy is the strongest person in the world and you've got so many people who'll do anything for you, including me."

Tyler's still crying but I think he's starting to calm down. He always does when one of us talks to him.

"I know you're not really my son but I'm always gonna treat you that way. You're always gonna be my number one along with your mommy. I wish we had you together but I guess I got here a little late for that. Doesn't matter though 'cause you're my little guy, right?"

She's never said anything like this to me and I want to respond. I've had that thought once or twice when we're doing things that make us a little family but Faith has never said anything while we're doing them. It doesn't surprise me but I wish she would tell me things like that.

"I'll always be there for you, too. I promise. I'll even try to keep your mommy from embarrassing you when you get older."

I take offense to that. Who says that it won't be me trying to keep Faith from embarrassing him? I can totally see her intentionally trying to when he's trying to impress a girl or look tough in front of his friends. She'll be the one laughing about it. Then again, I'll probably be laughing right along with her.

"Think you're ready to sleep again? Yeah, I bet you are." I can hear her getting up and I bet she's lying him back down. "Try to sleep for a few hours, okay? I think mommy's pretty tired. Love you."

I set the monitor back down on the nightstand and sit up as she walks back into our room. She smiles at me and I decide to let her know I heard her and point to the monitor. The smile's gone then and it looks like she might be nervous. I wish she wouldn't get nervous every time I find out how she feels about something that has to do with our family. She should know I'd never get mad about hearing how much she loves Ty.

"You heard?" she whispers.

I nod. "Yeah."

Faith sits down on the bed next to me and turns to look at me. "And?"

"Why do you look nervous?" I ask quietly. "Faith, you should know by now that whatever you're feeling I'm probably feeling the same way. You know how much I love that you think of Tyler as your son. I think of him as ours."

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I guess it's 'cause we haven't been together that long. My head always goes to the worst possible outcome, has since I was a kid. I think about what would happen if we broke up. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Ty every day. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I wish this was the first time I've heard something like this but it isn't. As much as Faith has gotten her life together in the last few years, she's still very insecure when it comes to situations like this. "Baby, you have to stop thinking like that."

"I try but that's how I've always reacted to situations."

"I know but you need to stop. When you think about Tyler all you should be thinking about is how we're gonna deal with all the trouble he's gonna give us. When you think about us . . . well, you shouldn't be thinking about us breaking up. That doesn't help either of us, Faith."

She moves over and leans against me. "I know, B. It's just hard."

I put my arm around her and think about all the times I couldn't even look at her without us fighting. It seems both like a lifetime ago and just yesterday. I've wished thousands of times that we never had to try and kill each other in order to get to where we are now. I've been told that we needed that in order to be together but I wish didn't have to be that way. Faith's scar is right there for me to see every time I see her naked and it hurts a little to look at.

"You're Tyler's mom, too, Faith. We're his parents. You need to keep thinking that."

Faith nods and kisses my shoulder. "You're amazing."

"I know."

We both laugh quietly at that and any tension that we had from that little conversation is gone now. I really want Faith to think of herself as Tyler's parent without all the self-doubt she seems to feel. That doubt shouldn't be there, not if I think of her that way and I do.

The house is silent and we're both awake now so it's not long before our hands start to wander a little. I'm still naked so I slowly get Faith to shrug off her robe and we get it tossed to the side before sliding down into a more horizontal position.

Faith pulls the covers over us as we cuddle and kiss in the center of the bed. I tighten my hold on her as our kissing deepens and I'm suddenly not that tired anymore. The feel of Faith's skin pressed against mine is not only a turn on but it makes me feel warm and safe. I thought that feeling might lessen the longer we've been together but it's only gotten stronger. Of course, it didn't hurt that I know she would put me and our son before herself.

When we break away I laugh as Faith kisses my forehead. "So, are you tired?"

She laughs. "I don't know, B. Maybe we should get some more sleep. You know, get you fully rested."

I can't believe her. She's probably tired and is trying to get me to claim that I'm the one who needs more rest. I wonder what happened to the whole looking at me naked is all she needs argument. She always wants to look like the tough one, even in the bedroom.

"You are something else," I say. "Just admit you're more tired than me. I promise to keep the teasing to a minimum."

"I know that's not true." Faith's got a little grin on her face that tells me she's joking but I can see she's a little tried, too. "You'd never give up an opportunity like that."

That's true. "I could try."

Faith shakes her head lightly. "Let's just get a little sleep. Maybe you can wake me up in a few hours by feeling me up."

Of course I'll be doing that and I know if she's up first she'd do that to me. It only happens if one of us is up first and not Tyler but it happens enough to where I expect to be woken up by Faith's wandering hands at least once a week.

I don't say anything else though 'cause I'm probably just as tired as Faith. I could use a couple more hours sleep. Maybe we'll be able to have a little fun when we wake up again and that's definitely something to look forward to.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: the timeline will speed up a little for the rest of the fic.

Chapter Ten

* * *

I really hate being this exhausted. It makes me feel like my two and a half year old can run all over me. He does, too, but being almost five months pregnant helps with that.

Faith and I are having a baby through no fault or initiative of our own either. The night our little bundle was conceived we were in Cleveland and everyone was getting ready to take out a gang of huge, nasty demons. We needed every experienced slayer we had and even then we thought it might get a little risky so Willow found a very powerful protection spell she could cast over each of us.

Then during the day Tyler came down with a fever and he was miserable. We tried to get him to calm down or fall asleep before it was time to get prepared to go but he was having none of it. He cried and cried for us to stay with him until we broke down and Faith volunteered to stay while I went with the girls to kill the demon gang doing some serious damage throughout the city. He wanted both of us but when Faith assured him she was not leaving he calmed down enough for me to be able to leave.

Willow cast the protection spell on each of us going, six total, and looking back on it now I did feel a little different but I didn't think much of it then. I was only concentrating on leading the group of girls so we were both successful and remain alive.

The great part was we were successful and took down every one of those large bastards. Because of the protection spell none of us were seriously injured but by the time I got home I was definitely feeling the rush of victory. Then things got even better because when I got back to the house Faith was waiting for me with a smile on her face because Tyler's fever broke and he had finally fallen asleep.

We had the most amazing sex that night. I was so worked up from patrol that once she said Ty was asleep I pretty much jumped her. After that it was a blur of clothes being thrown everywhere until we ended up in our bedroom and made love for hours. It was fast then slow and back to fast again. We only stopped when we weren't physically able to continue.

The next morning nothing seemed different so we continued our day to day like normal. We left for Miami a couple days later and stayed for three weeks. I felt fine the entire time we were there and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Tyler had a blast playing with the other little kids at the center and I started to set up a time and a little outline of what I wanted to do with a self-defense class. Faith even said she would help since we both know we can take a hit better than anyone else.

It was when we got back to Cleveland that everything went a little crazy. I started not to feel well every morning then I was late and not in the missing a doctor's appointment kind of way. Pregnancy was the last thing on my mind but everyone wanted me to go to a doctor so I went. And then I freaked the hell out.

Both Faith and I went completely white when we heard the results because it wasn't possible. There wasn't anyone else besides Faith so the first thought that entered my head was that it was a demon baby and I wanted it out.

Thankfully, my doctor knows the ins and outs of slaying because she is one so when I started talking about demons she didn't think I'd lost my mind. She helped calm me down then suggested I talk to Willow since Faith and I lack a key element in order to make a baby. The thought that there was something evil inside of me didn't leave even though we left the office calmer than we were inside.

No one at headquarters knew what to make of my "situation". The last time I had gone out on an intense patrol was when we hunted those demons so Giles and Willow researched them but couldn't find any spell that they would use. They also found that they didn't use human hosts to reproduce and I breathed a huge sigh of relief at that.

After three very long days of researching they found the answer and it was Willow's fault. Well, not directly her fault but she did choose the protection spell that apparently was responsible for getting me all knocked up.

Seriously, what kind of protection spell has getting pregnant as a side effect?

I guess it doesn't automatically get you pregnant but the warning that Willow didn't read was that whoever is being protected shouldn't have sex for 24 hours. We asked the other girls I was with if they'd met up with their boyfriends or, well, each other, after patrol and all of them said the most they did was raid the fridge and get some sleep.

You know what the best part was about all this research and finding out how I got pregnant? Everyone looked at me weird when I said Faith and I had sex once I got home. I really think it would've been weirder if I hadn't. I was worked up from patrol and had a superhot girlfriend waiting for me when I got home. It would've been a crime not to have some hot sex to end the night.

Willow ended the explanation with a joke that maybe it was a good thing Tyler was sick and Faith stayed behind. If we would've both gone out with the protection spell cast on each of us, we probably would've both would've ended up pregnant. We didn't exactly find that funny and Faith gave Ty a huge hug as soon as she saw him after we got our explanation of what happened. Both of us being pregnant would have been a disaster.

It was incredible news in the end though. I was definitely pregnant and it was Faith's baby. It was only after we heard the news did we allow ourselves to get excited but then it was amazing. We started making all these plans and I had to keep Faith from going overboard. Even though we have Tyler, this would be Faith's first time experiencing the whole pregnancy thing.

Since my doctor's in Cleveland, we're spending a few months in Miami right now before it becomes necessary to be closer to my doctor all the time. Faith's both protective and excited so she goes from wanting to buy everything a baby could possibly need to telling me I should take it easy.

Today I'm okay with taking it easy. This morning sickness is a bitch and it still hits me every once and awhile and then it lasts until mid afternoon. Faith left for the center by herself this morning because I wasn't feeling well but she insisted that Tyler stay with me. I think it would have been easier if he went with and got to play with the other kids there but Faith thinks it's cute that our son wants to take care of me when I don't feel well.

He's been doing his best today but he is only two so we've been watching shows and playing games. He should be napping right now which is why I've been lying down on the couch but I have a feeling he's just being real quiet. I swear I've heard him tiptoe out to the living room a couple times to check on me since that's what Faith wanted him to do.

Sure enough, when the front door opens I hear little feet run down the hall. "Mama!"

I don't have to see Faith to know how wide her grin is right now. She loves it when he calls her that.

"Hey, buddy." I can hear her give him a kiss and I bet she's picked him up. "Where's Mommy?"

"Sleeping."

It's only a few seconds before Faith is standing over me, Ty in her arms. "Are you feeling okay, B?"

I sit up a little and smile. "Yeah, I've just been resting while our son has been trying to silently check up on me."

Faith and Ty look at each other and smile. "Good job, Ty," Faith says as she tickles him, "but you know Mommy can hear you when you do that."

"I try harder," he says, nodding.

Both Faith and I laugh a little at that and she ruffles his light brown hair and sets him down. "How about we play outside a little before dinner?"

He nods happily before running back to his room. Once he's gone Faith kneels down next to me and we kiss lightly. There's still nothing better than kissing Faith. When she kisses me I feel a little more alive and so loved.

"Are you feeling better?" Faith asks as we break away.

I nod. "Felt fine about an hour ago but Tyler's so cute when he's trying to covertly check on me. Aren't you home early?"

"Yeah," Faith answers as she places a hand on my growing stomach, "but I thought I'd play around with Tyler a little."

I know there's more. "And?"

"I heard some weird rumors so I think there's some vamp activity in the city." She takes my hand and softly kisses it. "Thought I'd check it out."

Leave it to Faith to settle down in somewhat of a vampire hot spot. One of us patrols every couple nights and of course, now Faith does all the patrolling. Even though I told her I patrolled while I was pregnant with Tyler she's having none of it. She doesn't want to take any chances with this baby.

I place a hand over hers on my stomach. "Are you sure you don't wanna know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah," Faith says, nodding. "I like the surprise and I don't care what we have as long as it's human." We both laugh a little. "And healthy, too."

"But what about gifts and clothes?" I've been seeing really cute little dresses when I'm out and about and I'd really like to know if I can start buying them. I knew that I was having a boy with Tyler so there weren't any hopes of little dresses. I kind of want that now.

"We don't need any of that, B. You want an excuse to buy baby clothes. I bet you've found yourself in the baby section of stores, looking at little onesies that have dorky sayings on them or maybe little dresses."

I can't help but smirk a little. "Maybe."

Faith rubs my pregnant stomach lightly. "You know if we have a little girl she's not gonna be wearing lots of little pink dresses. She's gonna be tougher than that."

"She can be tough and still wear little pink dresses."

"That's what you say now." She pauses. "You know, we could have a boy. I bet Ty would love to have a little brother."

We've told Tyler that in a few months he's gonna have a little brother or sister. He's excited about it, mostly because we told him he gets to be a big helper with the baby. He loves to help out.

"I think you would love that, too."

She grins, something she does any time we talk about the baby. We've started to get the nursery together in the spare bedroom here and we've finally decided to get a bigger house in Cleveland because we don't have room for a baby in our current one. When we fly back next week for my doctor's appointment we're going to decide on a new house and plan to move as soon as we can.

"You know, Johnny keeps joking about how we kept this huge secret from everyone and that he didn't know I was that good at keeping secrets."

"It's not like we could tell anyone here the truth."

The first time Tyler and I came here with Faith she said she decided right away that she wouldn't tell anyone about the slaying. She wasn't sure who would be able to handle it and didn't want to take the time to make that judgment call. She also didn't want to lose anyone who was good for the center because they were freaked out by the fact vampires and demons were real.

"Yeah, who knows what response we'd get? It's not like I could say 'my girlfriend had a protection spell cast on her 'cause she was fightin' a wicked huge demon and that made her amazingly fertile. Oddly enough, I just had to hit that when she got home and here we are.'"

I slap her arm playfully. "I hope that wouldn't have been what you would say if you could tell everyone here the real reason."

"I guess you'll never know."

Faith leans in to place a kiss on my stomach. I run a hand through her hair as she presses an ear against it as if she'll be able to hear what's going on inside. Every time she does it I imagine the baby kicking her right in the ear. It sounds bad but I'd probably laugh if it ever happened.

"How long did the feeling crappy last with Ty and when exactly did the horniness start? I wanna be prepared."

She smirks at me as she lifts her head a little and I laugh. "Like you ever need to be prepared."

"Oh, I think I do," she says. "I always wanna give you my A game."

"I think you always do," I respond as I try to pull her closer. "Maybe when you get back tonight we can take a bath together."

After one eventful night in the shower a year and a half ago we remodeled the master bath to include a whirlpool tub that can easily fit two people. I'm sure any house we buy in Cleveland will have something similar. It's the best way to end a day whether it's after patrol or after Ty's finally decided to fall asleep.

"I like the way you think, B." Faith leans in and gives me a light kiss.

We're still kissing when our little boy appears around the couch, looking like he's been attempting to change his clothes. It looks like he's been trying to take off his shirt but hasn't been successful.

He holds up his tropical-looking swim trunks to Faith. "Mama, help!"

Both of us chuckle a little. Playing outside for Tyler always equals going in the pool. He hasn't started any swimming lessons or anything but he loves splashing around with me and Faith. It's always a fun way to spend an afternoon.

Faith moves away from me and grabs Ty, tickling him and making him laugh. "Come here, you. Let's get changed."

I sit up and stand as Faith throws our giggling son over her shoulder and walk back toward his room. I guess we're spending some time in the pool.

* * *

"I can't believe you stayed up."

I rest my head against Faith's shoulder as we relax in the bathtub. "I always wait up."

After we tucked Tyler in tonight Faith left from some of the rougher parts of Miami and she didn't get back until just after one in the morning. She got some bruises and a couple cuts but she said she took out eleven vamps so I guess it wasn't all for nothing.

"I know but you shouldn't always be staying awake for me, baby," Faith says quietly. "You and the little one need to rest."

"I may have dozed off once or twice," I admit. "I want to make sure you're oaky though. You do the same for me."

I feel Faith's lips on my shoulder and have to smile. Normally she would be the one leaning against me but since I got pregnant that's changed. Her arms are always around me, like she wants to protect me and the baby.

"If I'm this late next time maybe you should just go to sleep and I can join you in bed once I get cleaned up. That way I have the added bonus of slowly getting you naked, too."

Faith moves her hands over my body and I never thought I wouldn't be self-conscious about the fact I'm growing larger by the day. When I was pregnant with Tyler there were plenty of times where I felt absolutely disgusting. There's none of that this time and it's all because Faith is always telling me how beautiful I am.

"I guess in a few weeks staying awake might be a little harder." I place a hand over an arm that's lightly wrapped around me. "We should take advantage of the free time though. Once this one comes there won't be much of it."

"I guess I'll have to take advantage of you whenever I can then."

I turn my head to look at her and her lips meet mine before I can say anything. We kiss softly for a minute as I try my best to get in a better position but Faith's arms are basically securing me to her. Even though I know she loves for me to hold her at night, I know she likes this role of protector she's given herself. I don't exactly mind it either.

When we break away I close my eyes and lean back against Faith as she lips and hand begin to go to work. This was definitely worth staying awake for.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing. :)

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"Congratulations, you've got a beautiful boy!"

That's what I hear as I finish screaming my head off and then feel Faith's lips press against my forehead before it all goes black but only for a few minutes. At least, that's what it feels like for me but when I open my eyes again Faith looks like she's split between being incredibly happy and panicking.

"B, baby, you were scaring me a little," she says as she takes my hand and kisses my forehead again.

"Was I out for long?"

"Not very long at all," a nurse says and I immediately smile at her 'cause she's holding our baby, who's crying. "Don't worry, both you and this little one are fine."

She walks over and gently hands me our little boy, something I bet Faith is thrilled about. We stayed strong and didn't know the sex of the baby the entire time so this little guy is kind of a surprise. I'm sure part of Faith's grin is for the fact we had a boy.

I stare down at our baby as he slowly stops crying and run a finger along his arm as he squirms slightly. "He's beautiful."

Faith leans in close to me and places a hand under the one I'm using to hold him. "I can't believe how small he is. Was Ty this little?"

I shake my head. "No, but this one's a little early."

My due date was March 2nd but our new son was so eager to get out that we're in a Cleveland hospital in the very early morning of January 23rd. I think that's part of the reason Faith has been a little concerned the entire time we've been here. We didn't know if there was something wrong with the baby.

"I'm still a little freaked out," Faith admits quietly. "Do you think they know for sure he's okay?"

"He's been crying and moving around." I feel Faith kiss my head again but I don't look up. I haven't taken my eyes off him. "He looks amazing to me . . . and a lot like you."

"You think so?"

I finally look at her and she's tearing up a little. "Definitely."

Faith leans down and kisses the top of his head. She whispers that she loves him as she moves away and smiles at me. "I can't believe we never agreed on a name."

Because we decided to be surprised we tried to pick out both boy and girl names but we never agreed to any. There were a few we vetoed but I don't even think we had a list. I think we were just waiting to see what we were having first.

"Were you thinking of one?" I ask and when I look at her I can tell that she has.

"Maybe."

I laugh a little as she pulls a chair up to the bed and sits. "And?"

"I was thinking of Nicholas."

That's not even one she was floating around the entire time I was pregnant. We probably spouted out dozens of names but this is the first time I've heard the name Nicholas. "Is there a story behind it?"

Faith nods. "There weren't many people who believed in me or even paid attention to me when I was little. My ma didn't and I never knew my dad but when I was ten we had this neighbor. He and his wife looked out for me, told me to go inside when they thought I was out too late and fed me when I couldn't find my ma."

"Sounds like nice people."

"They were," Faith says. "Nick and Sara. They even helped me with school but after four months we moved. I didn't have anyone who looked out for me after that."

She's never really told me much about growing up in Boston. The most I've ever gotten was that she was on her own a lot and had to grow up fast. We've never even talked about if she has any family left there. I'm thrilled that it wasn't all bad. At least there was a time, albeit a small one, that there was someone who cared.

I smile at her. "Nicholas sounds perfect." I pause. "Have you ever thought about looking them up?"

She shrugs. "It was a long time ago."

That's her way of saying not to push it so I decide to change the subject. "So how about . . . Nicholas Alexander Summers Lehane?"

"Yeah," Faith says and reaches for him. I let her take our son and it's so easy to see how proud she is right now. "What do you think, huh? I think you look like a Nick."

"I really wish he would've at least waited for the daytime to come out," I comment as Faith sits down with him. "It would've been a lot easier to get organized."

There were lots of panicked phone calls once my water broke. Tyler was already asleep and Faith was about 10 minutes into a patrol with a couple of the newer slayers when it happened. I called Willow first so she could get to the house to watch Ty and then I called Faith on her cell. She freaked out, about how early it was and that she wasn't there, but got to new house fast.

I was a little impressed with that. The bigger house we got because of the baby is a couple miles farther away from headquarters.

"I hope Ty's okay," Faith comments. "He was asleep when we left."

"Unless he woke up at some point he should be asleep." I look at the clock on the wall. "It's only 3:00am."

"I guess." Faith looks up from Nick and smiles. "I can't believe he's here."

We look at each other and smile. She stands carefully and hands our new baby back to me. Once I have him we kiss lightly before I move over a little and Faith sits next to me.

I can't believe he's here either.

* * *

Sleep isn't easy in a hospital bed but I managed a few hours. It helped that I was pretty exhausted.

It wasn't too long after Faith and I decided on a name that a nurse took little Nick away from us to fully check him out. Faith stuck around for a little while after that before I convinced her to go home so she could get some sleep and relieve Willow.

She gave in and I was happy about it. Faith looked so tired that she definitely needed some sleep and I know she wanted to be there for Ty when he woke up. That was probably why she only kissed me and said she'd be back in the morning with someone who's gonna want to see his little brother.

My baby's back in my room and I love that I have a little alone time with my son before anyone visits. He was crying a little when he got here but he calmed down quick once I started to hold him and that act alone made me tear up a little. I'm taking that as a sign that he knows I'm his mom and I'll protect him no matter what.

He really does look like Faith. I wasn't making it up when I said it to Faith when we were first holding him early this morning. Unlike Tyler, he has lots of dark brown hair, it already looks like he might have her dimples and the doctor gave me good odds that he'll have Faith's brown eyes.

"You are a lucky little boy," I say quietly. "Your mama and I love you so much and you have a big brother who'll look out for you. You haven't met him yet but he's excited to see you."

Nick makes a few sounds but doesn't start to cry so I keep going. "Tons of people can't wait to meet you. You've got an actual aunt and then lots of people who'll call themselves aunts and uncles but they'll give you presents so it's of the good."

I just stare at him for a few minutes as he sleeps in my arms and I don't think I've ever been happier. When Tyler was born I thought I could never be happier and then Faith came back into my life and I was proven wrong. Now I'm proven wrong again because as I look at my new baby boy, I know I've reached a new level of happiness.

"Today's gonna be a busy day for us," I say to him quietly, "so if it's too much you just give me a sign and we'll kick everyone out, okay?" I pause. "Except for your mama and big brother, of course. They have to stay."

It's pretty quiet in the halls and the nurse hasn't checked in for about a half hour so I can hear the distinct sounds of my oldest walking or running down the hospital hallway. I can hear Faith quietly yell after him, too.

"Buddy, hold up. Remember what I said? We have to be quiet in the hospital."

I think Ty says something back because the next thing Faith says is, "Ty, you are gonna be good for Mommy, right?"

I don't hear anything except for little feet making their way to my room and a couple seconds later Ty peeks his head inside my room. "Hey, buddy," I say quietly.

Faith appears a moment later and picks up Ty, making him smile and laugh a little. She grins as she looks at me holding Nick. "Sleep okay?"

I nod. "A nurse brought him in about a half hour ago."

Tyler's oddly quiet and when Faith sits him down on the edge of the bed all he does is look at the baby. I look at Faith and all she does is smile at me.

"Ty, this is Nick," I say and move so he can see his little brother better, "your baby brother."

"He's little," Ty says.

"Yeah, but he'll get bigger," Faith says as she moves a chair over to the bed. "You were that small at one point, too."

He shakes his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh," I say, "and you know what? He's gonna look up to you. You'll get to teach him so much."

Tyler's eyes get really wide when I say that and he leans in closer to get a good look at his little brother. I look at Faith and she's got the biggest grin. The last time she had the grin she does now was the first time Ty called her mama. I love that she's so happy and that I'm a part of it.

Faith meets my eyes then and she mouths 'I love you' before giving me a light kiss. She opens her mouth to say something but the nurse walks into the room before she can.

"How's everyone today?" she asks with a happy smile on her face. "I see the little one calmed down after I left."

I really wish she wouldn't have said that because now Faith thinks there's something wrong. I just know she's gonna be so over-protective of Nick over the next few months. This part is new to her. "What happened? Was something wrong?"

"He's fine," I say quickly to get her attention away from the nurse. "He was just crying, something we're all gonna have to get used to."

She nods and reaches into Tyler's bag, pulling out a camera. She has got to be kidding. I haven't even looked in a mirror has we got to the hospital. I'm sure I look exhausted and terrible and if I know Faith, whatever picture she takes right now is not only going to be on a shelf at home but also on her desk at her office in Miami, too.

"Not a chance, Faith."

"You're not getting out of this one, B." Faith shakes her head at me. "This is a family moment."

"Family moment or not, you're not taking a picture of me when I look like this," I say. "I'm sure I look horrible."

"You look beautiful," Faith says. "Doesn't Mommy look pretty, Ty?"

He grins and nods his head. "Mommy's pretty."

That sounds so rehearsed but since the nurse is here I'm not going to call my son a liar. I'll do it later when I can get Faith to admit she planned this out with Tyler. They always seem to be scheming. It's what they do when they play at home.

But I can't say no when my oldest is looking at me the way he is now. He did just say I was pretty. "Fine," I relent. "Just a couple pictures today, okay?"

"Promise." I know by the look on her face that that's probably a lie but that better mean a lot of pictures of the baby and not of me.

"Bev, can you take a picture of the four of us?" Faith asks the nurse as she checks out everything in the room.

"Sure," she says with a smile that hasn't left her face all morning.

Faith hands her the camera and moves Ty so we're all close together. I hold Nick up a little so we'll be able to see him in the picture and not have him look like a little bundle I'm holding. I know Faith will comment if he can't seen and we'll have to take another.

"Everyone smile," Bev says a few seconds before taking the picture then handing the camera back to Faith.

"Thanks." Faith looks down at the screen and grins as she looks at the picture. "Check it out, B."

I lean over and look at the picture and have to stop from tearing up. It's the first picture of our little family and even though I look far from beautiful as Faith claims, it's the best picture we've taken.

Now I don't mind if Faith hangs it everywhere.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

This whole day has been one big nightmare and Faith hasn't been here to help me deal with any of it.

Tyler has decided to that he's not going to do anything I ask him and I really didn't appreciate the tantrum he threw earlier was in front of most of the girls at headquarters. It took Xander tossing him over his shoulder and telling me he'd take care of it to get everything somewhat settled.

I guess he just let him tire himself out and had him take a nap. I owe him big for that.

Nick's hasn't been his normal happy self today either. He's been crying and I can't figure out what's wrong which only makes me feel like the worst mother in the world.

I think I would be handling everything better if Faith would be here to help but she's not. She had to fly to Miami last night but not for something to do with the center. There were reports of a vamp gang causing more trouble than normal there and since Faith knows the area better than anyone, Giles asked if she would accompany two of our more experienced slayers there.

That was yesterday afternoon and when I talked to her this morning she said their first night there was a bust. It was a lot of rumors and not much else. They didn't even stake anything and Faith gets real annoyed when that happens.

I'm waiting up for her tonight because I told her I sleep better knowing she's okay. It's a little sappy sure, but now that I've found the one person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with I worry. I want her around for a long time.

It's around midnight when the phone starts to ring and it's a little odd that Faith would be calling so early. I expected her to call a little later than this but I don't really think about that as I answer the phone to find it's not Faith on the other end.

"Buffy?"

"Johnny?" I ask. "What's going on? Is something wrong at the center?"

"No, everything's fine but I got a call that's confusing. Is Faith in Miami?"

I raise an eyebrow. Since Faith wasn't going to be working at the center and it was only going to be for two or three days she decided to not tell everyone there that she was in town. "Actually, she is. She took a couple girls from our operation there for a couple days."

He sighs and it's not a good sigh. "I just got a call from one of our volunteers that works at South Miami Hospital. He said a woman named Faith Lehane was brought in earlier tonight."

The phone would probably be crushed in my hand right now but I have enough sense not to. I need to keep it together. "But . . . were there others brought in with her?"

"I didn't know to ask," Johnny says and now he sounds more worried since I've said Faith was in town. "I'm gonna drive there and see if I can find something out."

"How bad was she hurt, Johnny?"

"I don't know. Look, I'll get there and call once I know, okay?"

He hangs up before I can say anything else and I have to sit down. All these feelings rush through me but the biggest one is helplessness. Faith is hurt and she's so far away.

It doesn't help for me to sit here and panic though, not when I have so many allies on my side so I immediately call headquarters, Willow specifically. She can get the troops ready and find out everything much faster than Johnny can.

"Hello?"

"Will, I need you to get here now."

"Why? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?"

I take a breath. "They're fine but Johnny just called. He said he got a call from a hospital there and they told him that Faith was brought in."

There's dead air for a moment and I try my best not to panic. "But . . . they didn't even find anything last night and neither of the girls called in with a problem."

"I don't know what's going on but can you get Giles and Xander and get over here now?"

"Okay, we'll be there."

I hang up before she can say anything else and immediately begin to pace. This all has to be a big misunderstanding and it takes a moment before I realize I didn't even try her cell. I didn't even ask Johnny if he had.

Speed dial is an incredible invention but when her number goes straight to voicemail I want to cry. "Faith, baby, you need to call me back. Johnny told me you might be in the hospital and I really want him to be wrong. You need to be okay, baby, so call me."

Tears are starting to fall as I hang up and I sit down on the couch, trying hard not to sob. If Tyler wakes up I want him to think everything's okay.

A car pulls up to the front of the house about 20 minutes later and right now I really wish we were in our old little house. It only takes someone two or three extra minutes to get to the new house but it feels like an eternity at the moment.

Giles, Xander and Willow walk through the front door without knocking and I quickly make sure the baby monitor for the boys are on before looking at them. None of us exchange hellos before sitting down in the living room.

"It's Faith," Willow says simply and I can feel the tears start to fall. "I couldn't get in touch with either Kelsey or Gina so I did a quick location spell. All of them are at the hospital Johnny told you about."

"They're all alive, Buffy," Giles adds in quickly. "The spell Willow used wouldn't have worked if they were not."

"You'd think that would be comforting but it's not," I say as I try to keep myself together.

"We tried to call the hospital while we were driving here to get some information but they wouldn't release anything." Xander looks at me and I can tell he's worried. "We thought you could try."

There's not a whole lot to say right now except what I've been thinking about since I asked them to come here. "I want you to transport me there."

Willow's the first to speak. "I thought you and Faith were against doing that."

"Faith is." Faith thinks it's weird to transport somewhere and really doesn't like the queasiness afterwards. We also have to think of what people will think if we suddenly appear in Miami. "Right now, I'm fine with it."

"I don't know, Buffy. It could get a little tricky."

"I'm not asking you to transport me into her room or anything. Just outside the hospital where no one will be able to see me suddenly appear."

The three of them look at each other and I think they're trying to think of a way to talk me out of it. My mind's already made up though. I know I won't be able to tolerate the flight not knowing exactly how Faith is doing.

Willow looks at me and I can tell she's torn on what to do. "I think I can do it but what about the boys?"

"That's why I have the three of you here. I trust you with them and maybe once I know what's going and that Faith's okay, you can transport me back. They might never know I was gone and I don't want Tyler to know Faith could be hurt."

Giles nods and I'm sure he knows he wouldn't be able to change my mind. Maybe he doesn't even want to. "Okay, do this quickly. Only for a few hours at the most though, Buffy. Find out everyone's condition and then you have to come back. I know you don't want everyone you know what we do here."

"Okay," I say sternly. "Let's do this."

* * *

Willow a master of pretty much everything so I'm not surprised when she transports me to an alley near the hospital where I'm not seen by anyone. It's late and there's not many people out but it's still impressive.

My only thought right now though is to get inside and find Faith. I think because Johnny lives kind of far away from the hospital I beat him here and that's all I can hope for. I only need to check on her and make sure she's okay before I can have Willow transport me back home. Then when I fly down here in the morning I won't be panicked about her condition.

When I walk through the front doors there's only one very bored looking woman is sitting behind the desk. It's not that there's no one in the area or that there's a lack of people that need help either. She just looks like she doesn't want to be there.

"Hi," I say is the nicest, sweetest voice I can manage, "I'm looking for someone I was told was admitted. Her name is Faith Lehane."

Her look changes as she looks at me, like she knows I'm trying to be nice even though I'm panicking inside, and types Faith's name into the computer in front of her. Then the look on her face changes again and I don't like that at all.

"She's here. I, uh, I'm gonna page someone to take you to her."

"Was she brought in by herself? She was with two other girls tonight."

"Buffy?"

I turn around to see Kelsey walking out through the doors that lead back to the exam rooms. She has a split lip and a cut that's been stitched up over her right eye but it doesn't look like anything's broken. I hope Faith's not badly hurt but from the look I was just given, I don't think that's the case.

"Kelsey, what happened?"

She eyes the waiting room and the woman at the desk before leaning in. "We got jumped. I think they knew we got here last night because it was like they knew where we were gonna go and everything. We got most of 'em but well . . ."

"Kelsey, where is Faith and Gina?"

There are tears in her eyes and I try to prepare myself. "Gina got the worst of it. She looked pretty bad. Faith was unconscious when the ambulance got there."

My stomach drops as I feel someone come up behind me. "Are you the one asking for Faith Lehane?"

I turn to see a nice looking young man standing a few feet away. "Yes, is she okay?"

"Let me take you to her doctor."

He turns and motions for us to follow him. I look at Kelsey but she just shrugs so we follow him with saying anything. I don't like that he's not talking but I'm betting he's been told not to talk to me about Faith's condition. I guess I'd rather hear everything from her doctor anyway so I don't pester him with questions he probably can't answer.

We wind our way through the hospital halls then up a floor, finally stopping at a nurse's station. He says something quietly to the nurse there and she pages a Dr. Martinez to the desk, who appears almost instantly.

"Are you here for Ms. Lehane?"

"Yes," I answer and try to prepare myself for whatever he has to say. "How is she?"

"We just put her in a room now," he says with a stern look on his face. "She's unconscious and she has a broken wrist and two broken ribs." He pauses and I realize I'm holding my breath. "There's something that showed up that's confusing to us. Has Faith had previous head traumas?"

I nod slowly. "She was in a coma for a few months when she was eighteen. She had a couple, uh . . . traumas, I guess, a couple years later."

"I think that's why she's still unconscious."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"We'll know more once she regains consciousness," he smiles, "and she will. Hopefully, soon."

"Thank you," I say, trying my best not to cry. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. Megan here will show you to her room."

"Thank you," I say again. "Can we find out how our other friend is doing? Kelsey, can you check on Gina?"

"I can show her where to go," Megan says easily as the doctor silently leaves. "Just wait here."

Kelsey waits at the nurses' station as I follow Megan down the hall. Thankfully, Faith's room is only about three rooms away and I love that. I want someone to be near Faith at all times in case she needs them. She should get the best care.

When we walk into the dimly lit room I see Faith lying still, eyes closed and hooked up to a monitor. She's got a cast on her left arm because of her broken wrist and I know if she was awake she would be complaining about it.

"She needs her rest so I can only let you stay for a little while," Megan says quietly.

"That's okay." I try to smile at her but my mind is preoccupied with Faith. "Can you let Kelsey know what room Faith's in? Once she checks in on our other friend, I want to get her home."

She nods but leans in a little, too. "Ms. Taylor is in serious condition. Does she have family close by?"

Gina doesn't have any family that I know of and I think Giles is the contact person for all of the younger slayers if they get hurt. "No, I don't think so. She works with me in Cleveland. A group of us were . . . vacationing."

"It would be good if someone were here for updates and to be with her."

"Once I get Kelsey home, I'll have someone come here."

"All right." She smiles warmly at me. "Don't stay too long, okay?"

She leaves and I slowly walk over to Faith's bed. She's so still and I can feel tears fall on my cheeks as I place my hand on her forehead. I run my fingers over her before I lean down and lightly kiss her cheek.

"Faith, baby, I'm here," I whisper as I sit down. "I even transported here to get to you. The boys are at home in Cleveland and I know the last thing you want is to be away from them for too long. I need to you wake up for me."

The best response from Faith would be a groan and say something sarcastic but I get nothing. I'm not sure what to do so I just sit with her for a few minutes, thinking about what we're going to do what we can get Faith out of here. When she wakes up we'll have to get her discharged kind of fast. It's hard to explain slayer healing to a doctor who's never seen it before.

"Buffy?"

Oh, shit. I turn around and Johnny's standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"I . . . I thought you . . . were . . . in Cleveland."

I grip Faith's hand for a moment before I stand and take a couple steps toward Johnny. She is going to have a fit when she wakes up. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

"I don't believe it."

He keeps saying that and it's getting old. I explained what Faith and I are and what we do as best I could and I know he understands everything. He was very calm about all of it, too, but now he's in complete denial.

"It's true, Johnny." I sigh quietly and look over at Faith. She's still unconscious and I keep thinking about how pissed she's gonna be about all this. "Faith didn't want to tell you because she decided everyone here didn't need to know. She didn't want to scare people off who could help at the center."

He nods and looks at me. "Can I see any of this or are all of you just really crazy?"

"I need to concentrate on Faith waking up," I say. "Maybe you should take the night to think everything over and come back in the morning. We'll talk everything out."

"Okay," he agrees. "Once Faith is discharged, we need to talk."

"Thank you."

He gives me a worried look but doesn't say anything else before talking out of the room. I immediately sit back in the chair by Faith's bed and hold her hand again. Even though she probably would never be able to tell, I feel bad for leaving her side for the few minutes I did.

It's a little nerve racking sitting there and waiting for someone to wake up, especially when I keep thinking the nurse will come in at any moment to tell me I have to leave. That means I'll have to be transported back to Cleveland with Faith still being unconscious and that's just not acceptable.

Thankfully, a little over 15 minutes after Johnny left Faith begins to move and I sit up quickly and lean in, keeping hold of her hand.

"Faith, baby?"

She groans and I'm really nervous now because of what the doctor said about her previous head injuries. I don't know what we'll do if her slayer healing doesn't fix her head. That fear increases when she doesn't say anything right away but then she opens her eyes and I breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a Miami hospital, baby," I say quietly. "You and Gina and Kelsey were jumped last night."

She widens her eyes, like she's remembering their patrol. "Where are they?"

"Kelsey's okay. She went to see Gina who's not so great. I'm gonna have to get Giles here."

Faith furrows her brow and I know she's putting two and two together. "How are you here, B? Unless I'm losing my mind, you should be in Cleveland with the boys."

"I convinced Willow to transport me here once I found out what happened. I had to check on you. Will's gonna transport me back once I knew how you were. I'll probably take Kelsey back with me." I pause and I know what she's gonna ask next. "Ty and Nick are fine, Faith. They'll probably never know I'm gone."

"Okay," she says and squeezes my hand. "Sorry for scaring you, B."

"I was a little panicked when Johnny called me about you being here."

"How did he know? I didn't tell anyone we were down here. Slayer business is need to know only as far as I'm concerned."

"I guess one of your volunteers works here," I answer. "I'm thrilled he did 'cause who knows when I would've found out otherwise."

Faith lets out a breath. "So Johnny knows now, doesn't he?"

"He wants to have a talk when you get discharged."

She doesn't say anything else and so I move to rest my head on her lap. There aren't any words that can describe how relieved I am that she's awake and talking. I don't know what I'd if anything bad happened to Faith. How could I handle the slaying, the center and raising our two kids by myself? I could never get over losing her either.

I feel her hand on my head and I know I probably need to leave or get a nurse but I don't know if I can right now. "I don't want this to happen again."

"I know." She doesn't say anything for a minute but when she does again I nearly faint in shock. "We should get married."

My head shoots up quick and I know by the look on her face she's serious. I definitely did not expect this when she woke up.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Hopefully, it's worth the wait. :)

* * *

This whole wedding planning stuff is supposed to be fun and not stressful, right?

It's completely making me lose my mind and not because I'm not getting what I want. It's that the planning is going so slow.

It's been four months since Faith's accident and her proposing to me. I said yes, of course. We'd been together so long I'd never really thought of making it official. We'd talked more about her adopting Tyler and changing his last name to Lehane than us getting married. Once she said it though all it did was made me wonder why we hadn't done it sooner.

Even though four months seems like a long time, we've decided basically nothing. We keep having little arguments on where it should be, when it should be, who we should invite and so on and so on. The whole Miami versus Cleveland debate alone took a couple months.

She won that battle but only because then we could have a beautiful, outdoor wedding if we want. That's what I like to say anyway. Really it was mostly Faith showing off her romantic side one night that ended with some amazing sex. In the morning she asked again about it, I was too exhausted and too content to say no.

We've made a couple other decisions but we're so busy with everything else that we haven't had time to do much else. The kids are more than a handful and then there's all the center work and headquarters. There's not a lot of time for wedding planning and even though we can afford the best wedding planner, I would rather do it myself.

The biggest situation we've had to deal with was that Johnny found out about what Faith and I really are and what we do. He came back to the hospital the next day and wanted an explanation immediately but Faith convinced him that we could explain everything better once she was out of the hospital.

I think the first surprise he had was that she was out of the hospital and wanting to talk to him the next day. That did help us a little in getting him to believe everything we were telling him about slayers, vampires, demons and the like. He got to see slayer healing first hand.

He brought Angela with him and while the kids played in the guest room we told them everything. It took a couple hours of them repeating the same questions over and over and having us demonstrate slayer strength a few times for them to believe everything but they did.

Faith's fears about the whole thing ended up to be completely baseless. While they weren't thrilled that things like vampires were actually real, Johnny did like the fact someone with Faith's strength was in charge of the center. He said he always wondered why she was fearless in standing up to people who looked like they could break her in two and now it all made sense.

That's all we're telling in Miami though. Faith still doesn't want anyone to know and I bet she's kicking herself for getting hurt in Miami since that made Johnny find out. If that would've happened in Cleveland it wouldn't have been an issue.

But that's all settled now and we really need to keep making decisions on the wedding but all we've been doing is playing with the kids in the pool today. Both Tyler and Nick love the water and since they were good all morning and it's a Saturday, we decided today would be a good day to do nothing.

"Mommy, Mommy, watch me!"

I'm holding Nick in the shallow end but Faith has Ty in a deeper area. He's got those water wings or whatever on but he's standing on the edge of the pool getting ready to jump into Faith's arms. I really hate it when he does that even if I trust Faith to catch him.

He gets a real cute look of determination on his face then jumps as far into the pool as he can. It looks like he's actually trying to jump over Faith but she's quick and moves enough to catch him with no problems. She laughs and dunks him a little before showing him he can float again.

"Faith, I really don't like it when you do that. It can't be safe."

"He's fine, B." Faith looks at me as she holds Tyler's arms as he kicks and splashes around. "If you were throwing Nicky into the pool that's one thing but Ty's fine."

"That's not the point. It's still not safe."

Faith only shrugs before turning her attention back to Tyler, keeping him close to her as she tosses a ball toward the basketball hoop she has at one end of the pool. It goes in and they celebrate by splashing each other.

I shake my head as I smile and look down at Nick. He may only be six months old but he already likes the pool, babbling as he smiles and slaps at the water. I've only had him in the pool for about 15 minutes this time but I think it's time for us to dry off and for him to get his little hat on. I always get a little nervous he's getting too much sun.

"Come on, sweetie," I say to him, "let's get you out of the sun."

We get out and I walk over to the patio table and set him down in his chair that I had placed under the umbrella earlier. His eyes go right to Faith and Tyler still playing in the pool and he starts to whine a little but once I begin to dry him off a little he slows before he can get into all out crying. It probably helps that he's ticklish and the towel tickles his skin.

Nick's already getting so big and even though it was like this with Tyler, I can barely believe it. He looks a lot like Faith, too. He has the biggest brown eyes, dimples and I know he's gonna have her brown hair. Hopefully, he'll be taller than both of us though, or at least me.

What's kind of funny is the amount of strangers who tell Faith how much Tyler looks like her. I think he more acts like her than anything else but since he has light brown hair and hazel eyes I'm sure it's not a stretch for people to see a resemblance. Not when he's messing around with Faith anyway.

We've been out here for a couple hours now, taking them out here after they got up from their naps, and it's getting late in the afternoon. "Faith, I think it's time to go in."

She grins and picks up Tyler before walking toward the steps. "Come on, Ty. I bet it's time to get you some food."

"Ice cream!"

Damn Faith for thinking that was cute the first time he said it because now he says it any time we say it's time to eat. I only shake my head at them as I pick up Nick and walk inside. Faith walks in a couple minutes later with Tyler wrapped in a huge towel.

Faith sets him down in a chair at the table then walks over to me, giving me a light kiss. "So after we put these two to bed later we can continue with the wedding planning, right?"

She winks at me and I laugh. Anytime we put the boys down for a nap or to sleep for the night with the intent of planning out the wedding we end up fooling around. "Maybe we'll actually get to the wedding planning part."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Faith gives my ass a little squeeze as she walks by me and into the kitchen. The only response I can give is to try my best to hide my blush. I have a feeling this planning with take much, much longer than we need.

* * *

"You know what we should do?"

I look up at Faith as I sit on our bed. Both boys are finally asleep and it was a tiring experience. "What?"

Faith takes off her shirt that Nick spit up on before he finally decided it was time to sleep and now I'm distracted by her walking around in her bra. "We should get married in a hospital."

She has got to be kidding. "Why would you ever get that idea?"

"Think about it, B. Our first kiss was in that hospital in Cleveland. I asked you to marry me in one. It would be fitting to seal the deal in one."

"No, it would be sad," I clarify. "People get married in hospitals because they have to, not because it's fitting."

She smirks. "What? You don't want a theme wedding?"

"Not like that I don't."

Faith laughs at the look on my face. "Hey, it's just an idea. We haven't set a date or where in Miami we'll have the ceremony or anything."

"That's because you get all naked when you get bored with the conversation and we end up having sex," I say.

"You have to admit that it a great way to end any conversation."

I laugh. "Only when we've actually decided something before we get to the sex part."

Faith walks over to me and pulls me up so I'm standing. She's still only got that lacy black bra on so I know if I took my shirt off I could feel her skin against mine and now it's all I can think about. Damn her for being so freaking hot.

"Fine," she says before lightly kissing me, "tomorrow we'll sit down and decide some stuff. We can talk about a beach wedding and what the boys should do and all that."

I smile at her as I relax in her arms. "A beach wedding?"

"I kinda thought that's why you caved on Miami so yeah," Faith says quietly. "That way everyone can be more casual and then we can have a huge party afterwards."

"Here I've been stressing out about it and you've already started planning without me," I say. "I keep worrying about dates and who we should invite from Cleveland 'cause we'll have to fly everyone down and . . ."

Faith stops me with a kiss which I appreciate because my internal, frantic babble runs through my head whenever someone brings up the wedding. I wrap my arms around her and return the kiss as I relax in her arms.

When we break apart Faith smiles at me and moves so we both sit down on the bed. "You know we can always hire someone to help us if you want it to be huge or whatever. I spare no expense for you, baby."

"I can do it." I pause for a moment. "I guess I'd like some help from Willow or Dawn but they either need to be here or I need to go up there."

"So maybe they can spend a weekend down here. If you wanna go off with them and look at flowers or dresses or stuff I have zero interest in, I can watch Ty and Nicky and the three of you can go off and do your thing."

I lean against her as I feel her lips press against my head. "You know you damage your rep as a badass every day you're with me, right? I don't think you can even call yourself that now."

She laughs. "I think this is where I prove to you that I'm as big of a badass as I ever was."

Neither says anything as she moves to take my shirt off. I'm sure I could come up with a snappy comeback but I really don't want to. I'd much rather let Faith quickly pull my shirt off and start working on my bra.

"I don't even know why we bother with these," Faith says as she tossing mine aside. "It's just another thing we have to take off each other at the end of the night before we get to the good stuff."

I laugh. "Only you would think of it that way."

Faith leans in and begins placing light kisses along my neck. "I know I'm not the only one who thinks that way. I think anyone who has a fiancé as hot as mine would have to feel the same."

"I dunno," I start out as I lean into Faith in order to give her more access, "my fiancé is pretty hot and I don't think I've ever thought of that."

She pulls away and raises an eyebrow at me. "You should choose your next words carefully, B."

I make sure to have a serious look on my face for a moment before I grin. "Come on, baby. You know how I feel about you. There's a reason I can't keep my hands off you even after the boys have completely drained all my energy."

"So I really am just that good?"

If I had a dollar every time she said that, I'd have as much money as she does. The only thing that saves her is that she is just that good. "I think it's time you prove it."

Faith smirks before leaning in and kissing me. It's only a few moments before it becomes passionate and even though we're both topless, we still have way too many clothes on for my liking. I nudge at her until she realizes we need to stand in order to take the rest of our clothes off and once we do, we try to keep kissing while getting each other's pants and panties off.

It's taken a few years but we have that dance down to an art form.

Once we're completely naked Faith basically tosses us back onto the bed which I barely notice. All I'm noticing is the feel of Faith's skin against mine and it's an incredible feeling. It overwhelms all of my senses as Faith begins to kiss and lick her way down my body.

Since we've been together for a few years, she knows where all my spots are and likes to hit them repeatedly if we think we have the time. Tonight she kisses behind my ear then down to my neck to my pulse point before she starts down my collarbone. It leaves me biting my lip because the kids are sleeping and I don't want them to wake up. Not only will it take time for us to get them to go back to sleep but it will seriously wreck the mood, too.

Once she reaches my breasts I'm lost in everything she's doing to be but when she starts to move down my stomach that's when I have to stop her. As much as I'd love for her to keep going, I really want to pay more attention to her.

One thing I don't think I'll ever get over is how giving a lover Faith is. When she used to brag about her conquests when we were young, I had always imagined that she wouldn't have much patience for slow or that she would only care about getting off. That's how I thought our first time would be like, too, when we first began dating. I really thought everything about sex with her would be hard and fast, that she didn't want it any other way.

As she moves back up my body and her eyes meet mine, the same way they have every time we've had sex, I'm shown that I've always underestimated Faith in that area. She has complete control over my body and I love every minute of it.

"I love you, Buffy," she whispers.

"I love you, too, Faith."

We kiss softly then and everything just melts away. All my stress about the wedding and how busy our lives are is not such a big deal anymore as I feel Faith's skin move against mine. It is probably the best feeling in the world.

I can tell Faith really wants to take control and pay more attention to me and while I love it when she does, I want her with me right now. Call me needy but what I want right now is to feel Faith pressed against me in all the right areas and I can wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against me.

That's what happens tonight, too. Faith begins to start up a rhythm with slow, deliberate thrusts that my body responds to instantly. We start out slow, taking the time to enjoy the feel of each other and kiss constantly. I love the feel of Faith's lips. I'll never get enough of them. I mean, there's no such thing as being kissed too much by her.

Everything slowly picks up speed as we keep going. The thrusts come quicker and are more insistent as we move in sync. Faith whispers things in my ear as we move faster, so quiet even I can barely hear them. It's something she started doing after she came back to me, when we decided living in two cities and splitting lives was worth it if it meant we could be together. It's nothing serious, just telling me how beautiful I am or that she loves me or something like that, but it makes everything so much more intimate.

We move against each other until we're practically sliding we're so covered in sweat and I can tell Faith's so close. Her breathing's short and timed with our thrusts and it's really all I can do to keep up with them. I grip her back tightly as I do and feel myself getting as close as I know Faith is.

Neither of us says anything but suddenly she lets out a cry into the pillow beneath me, coming hard all over me. I'm not far behind, the feel of her juices all over me being too much for me like always.

Our bodies begin to slow, riding out each other's orgasms. We keep kissing as we do, Faith still whispering to me, sometimes too soft for me to hear.

After a few minutes we slow to a stop and Faith collapses on top of me before moving a little off to the side. Not too much though since I keep my arms around her. She only moves away just enough to pull the sheets over us anyway. Then she moves close to me again.

"That . . . is always a good way to end a day."

"Definitely," I say as I laugh quietly.

Faith moves so she's more on her back then pulls me with her so I'm more on top of her for a minute. We simply relax against each other for awhile, basking in the aftermath or something like that. It can't last forever though because soon enough Faith is up and tossing shorts and a tank top my way.

"Sometimes I wish we had a guaranteed night where Nicky would sleep through the night and Ty wouldn't wander in here at three in the morning 'cause he woke up and can't get back to sleep."

"It'll never happen," I respond as I get up to put on my shorts.

Faith grins as she looks me up and down when I do. "I guess I'll just have to sneak peeks at you naked now."

"I think you got more than a peek earlier." I put my tank top on and crawl back into bed with Faith not far behind. "We should just be thankful we have this much alone time."

"Yeah," Faith says as she checks both monitors then moves so I can wrap my arms around her. She still says she sleeps best when she's in my arms. "How long before we're woken up?"

"I don't want to think about it. Let's just sleep."

"Mmm," Faith mumbles. "I bet three hours."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Today's the big day. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Don't get me wrong, today will be an amazing day. At the end of it I'll be married to the woman I know I'll be spending the rest of my life with. It'll be one of the happiest days of my life. I just have to get over the nerves I've been having all morning.

It's taken a few months but everything has been planned out just how Faith and I want it. We rented a private beach and got everything we need to have both the ceremony and the reception there. It took a lot calls and decisions but we managed to get it all set up with minimal help from others. I'm really proud of that.

I look outside and the weather's perfect. It's like someone knew that today needed to be sunny with no wind and zero chance of rain. There isn't even a cloud in the sky this morning and I hope it stays that way.

The gang flew in from Cleveland three days ago so it's been nonstop talking to people and parties and our Cleveland family getting to know our Miami friends. I'm exhausted just thinking about it but it's been fun. Faith knows how to get a party together, or knows just who to call anyway, so everyone's been having a good time.

She's a little mad at me right now though. Even though nothing about our relationship is traditional I told her a couple months ago that I didn't want us to spend the night before our wedding together. Faith thought I was joking but she wasn't laughing when I made her reserve an extra room at the hotel everyone's staying at for her. She told me there'd better be a damn good reason for it.

Of course, I told her the sex would be hotter on our wedding night and that shut her up. I have no idea if it's true or not but I heard somewhere it's good luck to be separate the night before and I'm not taking any chances with this wedding.

I kind of regret that decision a little in that it's hard to sleep without Faith next to me and it was harder to explain to the boys why she was leaving for the night. Nick just turned one a few weeks ago so he wasn't too bad but Tyler was having done of it because she was leaving before story time, something we try to do together. We finally calmed him down enough for her to leave but he ended up in my room at two in the morning anyway. It was okay though. I missed her, too.

"Buffy, are you ready to go to the beach?" Willow asks me as she walks into my room. "Dawn has the boys dressed and I think we have everything in the car."

I look myself over quick in the mirror. Faith stressed casual with the wedding so I only have on a simple sundress and the cutest sandals to go with them. Faith doesn't know what I'm wearing and I don't know what she is. As long as it's not shorts and a tank top I'll be okay. That's a little too casual for me.

"I think so."

"Nervous?"

I look at her with both a smile and raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I think I never imagined I'd ever be at yours and Faith's wedding," she says, laughing. "I don't think you have any reason to be nervous though. Faith loves you."

I nod. "I know but it's still putting me on edge. I want everything perfect."

"Then you better stop Tyler from trying to roll around on the driveway," Dawn says as she walks in. "I hope you have about five chances of clothes for him for the day."

I do have an extra change of clothes for him, and one for Nick, but I sure didn't pack five. "Okay, I'm coming. We should go anyway."

* * *

Once we get to the beach, I see that everyone's there, including Faith. The photographer's there, too, and already taking some pictures but he really starts once the rest of us arrive.

I finally get to see what Faith has decided to wear and I love it. She has on loose fitting white slacks and a very light, purple pastel button-down shirt. I don't know how she did it but she matches my sundress perfectly. And even though some people would think loose-fitting clothing isn't sexy as hell, they would be wrong. If we didn't have an audience, I'd seriously jump her right now.

We pose for dozens of pictures, with different backgrounds, with family and friends and with just the two of us. The best are the ones we take with our two boys. They're all smiles as we hold them for the pictures and I hope those ones turn out the best.

After the pictures everything is kind of a blur until we're in front of everyone and it's time for our vows. My eyes meet Faith's and I wanna cry. She looks so nervous and happy at the same time.

"B, ever since we first met I've wanted to be near you, be your friend, anything. Even when we fought I still wanted that and when I left everyone all those years ago I thought that it'd never happen. I didn't even think we'd ever be friends or that I'd ever see you again."

She pauses and it looks like she's trying to remember exactly what she memorized. "When you were suddenly in my life again and I saw you weren't shutting me out, I knew I had to take a chance and it's been the best decision of my life. You've given me everything, Buffy. With you and Ty and Nicky I feel like I finally have everything I've ever wanted and it's because of you. I love you so much and I'll never stop proving that to you."

I'm pretty sure I'm crying a little but I'm managing to keep it together because I'm up now. The pastor looks to me because he knows I wasn't listening to him and gives me a little nod. "I could never understand why we couldn't be friends, why we fought so much as teenagers. It took me a few years for me to realize it was because we were never honest with each other about how we felt. When you showed up at headquarters after not seeing you for five years I thought we could finally at least be friends.

"When I started seeing how you were with Tyler, how much you'd grown, I could feel how strong my feelings were and I knew you were it for me. You said that I've given you so much but you've done the same for me, Faith. I have the family I was always told I'd never get to have. What we have means everything to me and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

Faith is getting a little misty-eyed now, too, and I'll have to decide later whether or not to tease her about that. She told me a couple weeks ago she would be the one that would keep her cool during the ceremony and I'd be a blubbering mess.

The pastor starts speaking again but I can't hear him. I'm only looking into Faith's eyes and the next thing I know he's saying we can kiss and we don't need to be told twice. We try our best to keep it light and Faith pulls away after only a few seconds.

She puts an arm around me as everyone claps and cheers. "I guess you can't get rid of me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I swear sometimes Faith thinks of everything.

She said after the ceremony and reception we shouldn't have to think of a thing so while I tried to take charge of the wedding, she decided to handle the honeymoon. I think she got off easy since we agreed we'd only take a few days to ourselves even though we really could go for a couple weeks. There's too much we'd miss.

I had to pack a couple days ago because Faith made sure our bags would be waiting for us in the honeymoon suite at the hotel once we got back from the reception. We'll spend the night there and then it's off to some island in the Caribbean but I don't think we'll be doing much sight-seeing. Faith made sure to tell me to pack light a few times.

We're already a little drunk by the end of the reception when we say goodbye to the kids and everyone else and get in the limo. I don't exactly trust the pervy driver we have so there's not a whole lot of fooling around on the drive to the hotel but I tell Faith it can wait. We've got plenty of time.

My mouth drops permanently once we get to the hotel. Faith arranged it so everything is ready and waiting for us. There's no checking in and of course, our bags are already in the room so instead the manager escorts us to our suite. What's funny is since I'm sure Faith is spending a lot of money to arrange everything just so, the manager is seriously kissing her ass.

Once we get to the room, I'm pretty much speechless. It's more like a mini apartment than a hotel suite. I walk around and look it over almost in a daze as I hear Faith politely say we wouldn't need a tour and that we'll want breakfast at 10:00 am. The manager thanks her and tells us to enjoy our stay before leaving.

"Alone at last," Faith says as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Do I even wanna know how much this costs?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it, babe." She kisses my shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you can show me how much you love all this later."

She takes my hand and we start to explore our suite, which has a huge bedroom, a bathroom I wish I could take home with me, an amazing view and even a hot tub. That's right, a hot tub in the comfort of our own room and it looks like the staff got it all ready for us. Our luggage is already in the bedroom and there's complimentary champagne and other goodies on the coffee table in the main room. I wonder if the hotel thought we'd actually be hungry after the massive amount of food we had at the reception.

"I wonder if we can take some of this with us," Faith says and laughs when I raise an eyebrow. "I mean the food. I didn't arrange for food on the plane, just booze."

"And here I thought you thought of everything."

Faith picks me up quickly, causing me to let out a very unattractive yelp, and kisses me. "So . . . did you get me a wedding present or do I just get to unwrap you?"

I smile because I did get her something and it's something she's wanted for years. The last two times I went to Cleveland I snuck off by myself and went to see one of the lawyers on the new Council's payroll.

Ever since I overheard Faith tell Tyler she wished she was his mom, too, I always thought about making it happen. We even talked about it once or twice, especially when I was pregnant with Nick, but we never actually did anything about it. I decided this would be a perfect time to change that.

It's not official or anything yet but I have the initial paperwork in my suitcase to show Faith. Once we get everything signed, Tyler will officially be hers, too. Both Ty and I will even have Lehane as our last name now. I know Faith's not big on her last name to begin with since it reminds her of less than happy times but Nick already has it and I know she likes that.

"I have no problem with the unwrapping part," I respond. "The costumes can just wait until later."

Faith waggles her eyebrows. "Costumes, huh? We're definitely gonna have a lot of fun the next few days."

* * *

Tonight has not been much about sexy lingerie or stripping for each other or anything like that but we've never had sex in a hot tub before so it's been an adventurous night. I don't even think Faith had planned on that even though she made sure it was usable but once we jumped in there naked it was bound to happen. I can't resist her.

After that we wrapped each other in robes and retreated to the bedroom with the champagne and some of the chocolates but well, the only thing we ate was each other. The robes came off and we made love for who knows how long, ending now with me between her legs doing my best to show her how much I love her. She has an iron grip on my head the entire time but I barely feel it. I'm too busy concentrating on how incredible she tastes and making her sees stars.

"B," Faith moans out after I've just made her come hard twice, "I need a break, baby."

I kiss my way back up her body then relax against her as she wraps her arms around her. That's all we do as we catch our breath before we can continue. Our skin is covered in sweat and I think the next place we might have sex is the shower. It does look like it's built for two.

Once Faith's breathing starts to slow she moves away from me, causing me to sit up. She pops the cork on the champagne and pours us each a glass, giving one to me.

"So far this has been the best night," she says. "I love you so much, Buffy."

"I love you, too," I say and we clink glasses and take a sip.

This suddenly feels like a really good time to give her the gift I got. We need at least a few minutes before we start up again since we've been going at it hot and heavy for a few hours. I lean in and kiss her before setting my glass down on the bedside table and get up.

"Where you going to, babe?"

"I just wanna walk around naked for you," I say, a smirk on my face. "I'm getting the gift I got you."

"I was joking when I mentioned gifts." Faith's eyes look me up and down as look at her while I look through my bag, making me smile. "I really didn't get you anything."

"I think finding this place is a good gift," I say as I grab the papers and sit back on the bed with her. "This is something I've wanted for a long time and us getting married made me feel like it was time to do it."

"Do what?" Faith asks as she sets her glass down and takes the papers from me.

I watch her as she carefully reads the papers, one set which is for Faith to adopt Tyler and the other which shows I plan to change my name to add hers to mine. Mine's more of the accounts I have to change my name on for the Council but Tyler's are for her to look through. Those are the important ones and tears start to roll down her eyes as she reads them.

"He's gonna be mine for real?" she asks as she looks at me. "He's actually gonna be my kid, too?"

I reach up and wipe away some of her tears. "He's always been yours, too, Faith, but I thought it was time to make everything official. We can be the Lehanes now."

She kisses me then pulls me into a hug. "You really have given me everything. I won't let you down, B. I'll do anything for you."

"I know, baby." I kiss her ear lightly as I keep my arms around her. "I love you."

Faith pulls away from me and wipes her eyes. She gets up and places the papers gently on a table across the room before filling both our glasses to the top and giving mine back to me.

"I think this is definitely something we should toast," she says.

We clink our glasses together and drink before kissing again. I take our empty glasses and set them on the table before looking at her up and down. Faith is just the hottest person I've ever seen naked and I can't believe she's all mine. I must have done something right in this life to deserve her.

"I think it's time we test out the shower."

Faith grins. "Let's go."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the last little part. This was only supposed to be a little one shot so thanks to everyone who's been reading throughout.

Epilogue

* * *

"Tyler, you better not be playing up there!" Faith yells from the kitchen as we try our best to organize. "Breakfast is ready!"

We hear a crash followed by some very loud footsteps running down the stairs then see Tyler rush to the kitchen table and sit down, pretending he's been there the whole time. He even pokes Nick for good measure but there's no fighting today. Nick's too busy eating his cereal.

They're both growing up too quickly and there's definitely proof of that today. It's Nick's first day of kindergarten.

"Eat fast, boys," I say as we finish with their lunches. "We've got to be in the car in a few minutes."

It's been an amazing few years. After we got married, Faith and I finalized all the adoption stuff and the names. The day it became official we had a huge party with everyone at headquarters and Faith was so happy. Hell, we all were but Faith had a grin on her face all day. It was just another reminder of how much she means to me and proof that I make her happy.

She wore me down and we ended up deciding to stay in Miami more than Cleveland. Faith had found a nice school for Tyler to attend and when I saw it I knew I couldn't say no. It had everything we always wanted for Ty so that's where he ended up.

For two years anyway. During the time he was there we started to see some signs that we didn't necessarily like. We always knew there was a possibility the boys might have some slayer traits but there was never any documentation it would ever happen. Sure, Robin was the child of a slayer but most of his fighting talent was learned, not gifted.

We really thought it wouldn't happen. I mean, we had boys. From everything Giles and Willow had read slayer powers were never passed to a boy. I think that's kind of why I never really paid attention when they were babies or toddlers but we had to once Tyler went to school and was around other kids we didn't know.

We were called to the school several times before we realized that Tyler was showing some signs of slayer strength and speed, too. The principal, his teacher, even the other parents couldn't believe how fast he was and always joked with us that we had an athlete on our hands but we knew different. He also got into a few fights and that didn't go over well since he could hit a lot harder than normal.

Do you know how hard it is to tell a six year old that he shouldn't use the powers he may or may not have? Faith and I were confused enough without having to explain it to him.

So we ended up only lasting two years in the Miami school. I thought it would be easier for the kids to go to a school close to headquarters in Cleveland so we could get help with them and their abilities if we needed it. Thankfully, Faith was okay with the move.

Okay, she didn't like it at all but she did it for Ty and Nick.

"Babe, I think we've gotta get to the school," Faith says as she puts an arm around me. "Wanna make sure they get there on time."

"Everything's done." I smile as I feel her kiss my neck.

Faith runs over and lifts Nick off his chair, tickling him. "Ready for school, Nicky?"

He giggles and nods. "Yep."

I walk over to Tyler and kiss the top of his head, knowing he just made a face 'cause he hates it when I do that. "Grab your bags and let's go."

We get on situated in the SUV and the drive is uneventful and pretty short since we don't live that far away. Tyler has about a thousand questions about his class but we only remind him what we learned yesterday at orientation. The rest we'll talk to his teacher about.

Nick is quiet but I know he's excited. His big brown eyes are huge as he looks around and he's all jittery, just like what happens with Faith. I'm thrilled he's happy about it now because he told me a few weeks ago he never wanted to go to school. Of course, that was probably 'cause Ty was teasing him about it.

When I look in the mirror back at them it's amazing how much they look like Faith and me. Nick's pretty much Faith's twin, all dark hair, dark brown eyes and dimples and Tyler looks a lot like me, especially my eyes and nose. The best part is people still tell us Ty looks like Faith. It's something we both love to hear even if she's not his biological mother.

"We're here," I say as I pull up to the school. A lot of the parents are already there, saying goodbye to their kids. I recognize a few and they recognize us, waving as Faith and I jump out of the SUV.

Yes, part of the reason we like this school better is that other slayers have kids now and a lot of them have stayed in the area so their kids go to this school, too. Because of that we know there won't be an overreaction if one of the boys uses a slayer skill they shouldn't or one we don't know about. I know the principal used to be a watcher way back when and there are a couple slayers on staff. The perfect environment for our two kids.

Tyler's already hopping out as I open the door. "Be good at school today," I say as I hug him. "Watch out for Nick, okay?"

"He's not in my class," he says quietly. When he looks up at me I think he might be a little nervous.

"Doesn't mean you can't watch out for your little brother." I lean down and whisper to him, "don't worry, honey. You'll have fun."

He meets my eyes and smiles at me. I put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him around the SUV to where Faith is taking a picture of Nick holding his backpack with the school in the background. She always seems to have that camera at all the big moments.

"Okay, boys," Faith says, "get together so we can get a picture before you go inside."

They do it without any grumblings and Faith takes a couple shots of them. Once that's done, we give them each big hugs and kisses even though neither one of them likes that very much.

We both said we'd try not to get over emotional but our baby is going to school now. It's making me feel so old, not to mention it's giving me the feeling that time is moving way too fast. It feels like it was just yesterday I was watching Faith give Tyler a bottle for the first time and laughing about how awkward it looked since she was still nervous around him.

I look over at Faith and she looks like she's gonna cry. "Okay, I want the two of you to be good and have fun," I say. "We'll be here to pick you up when you're done."

They nods their heads before they run off to the school together, Tyler keeping hold of Nick's hand the entire time. I feel myself getting a little misty-eyed as I watch them go before I feel Faith's arm around my waist.

We stand there and watch for a minute as they walk in and I think about everything we've been through the last few years. Faith came into my life when I least expected it and gave me what I didn't even know I needed: her. She slowly got involved in my life and I fell so hard so her. Even better, she fell just as hard for me.

Sure, we've had some ups and downs over the years. Our huge fight in the beginning wasn't exactly our strongest moment and we've had a couple of knockdown drag-outs since then but Faith has made me so happy everything negative just fades away. Just knowing that I'm with someone who's my equal in every way is beyond amazing. I meant what I said at our wedding, too. I'll never forget that she's been able to give me the family I never thought I could have.

"Come on, B," Faith says as she kisses the side of my head, "we don't want people to think we're leering at their kids."

"Probably a good idea," I agree as I laugh a little.

It's taken a few years but I think it's safe to say I know everything about Faith now and she can say the same about me. Even though it's hard for her to talk about she's told me about her childhood, how her father left so soon she can barely remember him and how her mother was an absent drunk. There was very few good times in Boston but she's told me about it all.

I think we've both made peace with everything that's happened to us when we were younger, both before and after we were called. We even took the time this summer to show the kids where we grew up. Not Sunnydale, obviously, but we spent a few days in LA and a few days in Boston. All of us had fun and it made me realize just how far we've come. We'd gotten used to summers being a time to recover from an apocalyptic battle and now they're for family vacations.

We're about to start the drive home when Faith turns to me with a sad smile. "I feel old."

I laugh. "You're not the only one."

"I feel proud they're ours, ya know," she says. "I just wish they could stay little a while longer."

There's not much to say to that so I only nod and start driving. I don't think I really needed to anyway. She knows how I feel when it comes to our two little boys.

"There is a small upside to this though." I look over at her and she's got an eyebrow raised. "We have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

Faith wiggles her eyebrows for good measure and I laugh again. "That definitely is a productive use of our alone time."

"Damn right it is," Faith says and places a hand on my thigh. "We can get a little workout in of our own and then go to headquarters."

"What, is this a daily plan for us?"

"Can you think of a better one?"

I smile as her hand moves a little further up my thigh. "No. No, I can't."

The fact we have a short drive home is even more incredible now and I step on the gas a little more. I can't wait until her arms are around me and the smile on my face doesn't leave as I think about that I can count on that every day for the rest of my life.

The End


End file.
